Tale of the Tongue's
by Toni42
Summary: When the teen's get lost in a storm and crash land they end up in a place called Skyrim. There they learn something deep with in themselves, join them as they delve into dangerous ruin's, uncover secret's and save the world they call themselves... The Tongue's... First story! Rated T for language! Review's and idea's are always welcome!
1. The start of the adventure

Tale of the Tongue's

Hiccup and the other dragon rider's flew through the storm that threatens to bring them down to the icy sea mile's bellow.

"Hiccup! It's to strong!" called out Astrid, Hiccup's second in command "We need to find land!"

Hiccup looked down at the icy water's far bellow "Every one! Look for land! We need to wait out this storm!" he order's. The wind's only blew harder as they searched for the safety of land.

Fishlegs and his gronckle Meatlug lost there balance, throwing Fishlegs off his beloved dragon's back. "AHHHH!" Hiccup and the others looked over to the scream. "FISHLEGS!" they shouted at once.

Meatlug flew after her rider, desperate to break his fall. She dived below her rider and Fishlegs almost immediately climbed on her back. Meatlug tried to slow there fall by opening her wing's but they where just going to fast. With another scream Fishlegs and Meatlug hit the water, hard.

"FISHLEGS! MEATLUG!" screamed Hiccup down to the raging sea but was only meet with the howl of the wind. The remaining dragon's and rider's flew closer to the angry sea, in search of there friend and his dragon. Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the neck's of Braf and Belch flew a little bit closer to the sea and... BAM! A wave hit the side of there zippleback and, with a scream from both rider's and dragon, they too found themselve's spining under the rageing wave's.

"NO! RUFF! TUFF!" shouted Hiccup, but, yet again, no answer came. "AHHH!" Hiccup and his night fury Toothless turned just in time to see the head of Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang, get swallowed by the sea. "SNOTLOUT!" screamed Hiccup and Astrid.

Before they could even take another breath there was a scream of terror from Astrid and her nadder Stormfly and they too where gone.

AW, COME ON! ASTRID!" screamed Hiccup with pure terror in his voice. A giant wave hit the side of the terrified night fury and they also hit the hungry wave's.

Time skip

Hiccup opened his eye's his head pounding like mad he waited for his vision to clear and when it did he was surprised with what he meet.

He and the other rider's had there hand's bond and where in a carriage. Astrid was to his left and Fishlegs was to his right. Across from Astrid was Snotlout and beside was Ruffnut and beside her was Tuffnut.

Hiccup turned to the man driving the carriage. "Um, excuse me... where are we?" he asked "Shut up, Stormcloak" the man spat. 'Stormcloak?' Hiccup thought. Astrid let out a groan, soon followed by the others. "Hiccup?" asked Astrid "What's going on?" Hiccup looked at the others, who where looking at him, searching for the same answer. "I dont know" said Hiccup.

"Where are the dragon's?" asked Fishlegs. The others looked around, squinting through the tree's of the wood's. "Over there!" said Astrid. The others looked to where Astrid was facing to see there dragon's seeking through the edge of the forest, waiting for the chance to rescue there rider's.

The dragon rider's felt some hope rise up through there chest's until it was buried by fear when a guard said "Jenural Tullias, sir! The head's man is waiting!" "Good. Let's get this over with" said Tullias dryly.

"Wait, wait, wait... did he just say *swallow* h-head man's block?" stuttered Snotlout. "Ya, I believe he did" said Astrid just above a whisper. "Uh... d-don't worry, the dragon's wont let them hurt us. Why would they?" said Hiccup. Slowly the other rider's nodded.

The carriage entered through a stone gate leading into a small city, covered in black flag's with red dragon's on it. "I know that mark... That's the symbol of Skyrim!" exclaimed Fishlegs "Okay we know where we are... that's a start" said Hiccup.

They continued down the stone path until they entered the plaza. The carriage stopped up against the wall of the plaza, the six teen's got up and, one by one, jumped out the cart.

After a couple others in blue matching armor had there name's called it was the dragon rider's turn. "You six... step forward" ordered the guard. They did. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Astrid Hofferson""Ruffnut Thorson"Tuffnut Thorson""Snotlout Jorggenson""F-fishlegs Igerman""Hiccup Haddock". The guard looked at his list but didn't check any thing off. "Strange name's you kid's got. Viking name's I believe. Captain, what should we do? There not on the list" he asked "Forget the list, they go to the block" she said "By your order's captain. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains return to your home-land" Fishlegs let out a squeak "Follow the captain prisoner's"

The teen's followed the Captain over to the block. "Ulfric Stormcloak" said Tullias "Some pepole in Helgan call you a hero. But a hero doesn't destroy their king and claim there thron... You started this war, now we're gonna put you down and restore the peace" there was a roar off in the distance "What was that?" asked a guard. "It was nothing... carry on" Tullias said "Yes, Jennaral Tullias! Give them there last right's" the captain said. A priest raised her hand's, palm's up turned and began speaking but was interrupted by one of the warrior's in blue walking forward and saying "For the love of Talos, shut up! And let's get this over with!""As you wish" the priest said, resting her hand's back at her side.

The captain pushed the warrior in blue down, his head rested on the block. The execute raised his axe and brought it down. The teen's quickly looked away so not to see the head roll into the basket and the blood that sprayed out the now lifeless body as it fell to the ground.

"Next the runt!" said the captain. There was another roar, but this time closer. "There it is again... did you hear that?" asked the guard "I said next prisoner" Hiccup swallowed and slowly walked towards the blood covered block.

Astrid looked like she was about to burst into tear's, Snotlout looked like he was about to pee his pant's, Ruff and Tuff looked like they where gonna scream, and Fishlegs looked like he was gonna faint.

Hiccup fell to his knee's and felt a boot push his head onto the block. The head man raised his axe but before he could bring it down there was another roar and a dragon black as night landed on the tower behind him. Hiccup could tell by the look in it's red eye's that it was un-trainabole. It opened it's mouth but in-stead of fire like the teen's expected it roared and meteor's started falling from the sky.

Hiccup fell off the block and quickly got to his feet "Hiccup! Over here!" Hiccup turned to see Astrid and the others heading towards a near by tower. Hiccup quickly followed them in and Snotlout shut the door with his foot.

"That was some dragon! Do you think you can tame it?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup shook hie head panting like every one else "No... I can tell by the look in it's eye's... It's un-trainabole..." he panted.

"Okay... Let's just get out of here!" suggested Tuffnut. Every one gave a quick nod and started up the stair's. When they got to the top, the dragon's head burst through the wall and breathed fire, just missing the teen's and flew off.

"We need to jump!" said Astrid. They jumped through the hole the dragon made and landed in a burning inn. They jumped through a hole in the floor and ran out.

They kept on running through the burning village, tell they came to the entrance of the barrack's, where they found there dragon's.

"Toothless!" said Hiccup. The others got on there dragon's back's, but stopped when they saw Hiccup "No... no, no, no, no! Toothless's tail is broken!" said Hiccup.  
>"Uh... let's go through there!" said Ruffnut pointing to the barrack's with her still bond hand's.<p>

The teen's and dragon's quickly ran towards the door's. Toothless opened the door with his body, waiting for the others to enter before he followed them.


	2. Escape from Helgan

Hiccup and the gang stopped in the middle of the circular room panting along with the dragon's.

"Well... that was... new" said Hiccup after catching his breath.

"Ya... Come on, let's get these binding's off and find a way out of here" said Astrid.

The dragon's bite off there rider's bound's, who then started looking round the room.

There was a weapon rack with, an axe, mace, hammer, two spear's and a small left handed sword, on the left of the room was a metal bare door and on the right was a wooden gate.

Astrid took the axe, Snotlout: mace, Fishlegs: hammer, Twin's: spear's, Hiccup: left hand sword.

The teen's and dragon's started looking for a way out when they heard voice's coming from the wooden gate.

"Hide!" whisper Astrid. The dragon's and rider's hide up against the wall near the gate, weapon's drawn.

When the gate opened they attacked. Ruffnut disarmed one, while Tuffnut stabbed him in the gut. Fishlegs knocked the captain down, Snotlout broke her leg while Astrid disarmed her and Hiccup stabbed her in the head.

"Okay... uh, search there bodies. Maybe one of them has the key" ordered Hiccup. Astrid searched there bodies with the help of the twin's.

"Found it!" she said holding up a copper key. She unlocked the bared door and, with the others, ran down the stair's.

They came to a hall way when there was a loud roar and the roof collapsed. "Whoa!" the teen's yelled out in surprise.

"Well, I guess we're going this way" said Hiccup heading to a wooden door. He opened it to find a room with food, barrel's, table's and chair's... and two soldier's.

"The prisoner's are escaping!" one yelled drawing there weapon and charging the trio. He swung at Hiccup who dodged but got a small cut on the arm. He swung his sword and cut a deep gash in the soldier's stomach, and finished him off by slighting his throat.

Hiccup looked up to see the other teen's had finished off the second soldier. "Alright, search the room, look for any thing useful" he order's.

The teen's starting searching the cupboard's. Fishlegs opened a barrel to find, three health position's, two stamina position and one magika position.

"Oh Thor! The rumor's are true!" he exclaimed "What rumor's?" asked Snotlout "I've heard rumor's that in Tamriel they have mage's who can shoot, fire, ice and lightning out of the palm's of there hand's! And that they can make position's that refill your health, stamina and magika!" Fishlegs explained

"Those could really come in useful... take them with us" Hiccup ordered.

After gathering a few more food and position's the trio headed out the door at the other end of the room which-thankfully-lead to the other side of the collapsed roof.

They continued down a couple more stair's until they came to a-"Oh Thor, a torture room" squeaked Fishlegs "Wow" said the twin's. They entered the room to see the torturer and his assistance there. The torturer started shooting lightning from the tip's of his finger's at them while his assistance was trying to pound there head's with a mace.

When the torturer and his assistance was dead, Hiccup took some lock pick's, healing position, dagger and a black book with a silver dragon on it from a bag. He used the lock pick's to open one of the cage's to get the gold that was inside, which he did really well.

Fishlegs took the gold, magika position and the spell book out the cage. "Are you gonna learn how to shoot lightning out the palm of your hand?" asked Hiccup "You bet I am!" Fishlegs exclaimed

The group continued down the corridor's, they got to a tunnel, killed some more soldier's, crossed a bridge that then collapsed as soon as they got off. They went through a tunnel that lead to a nest of giant spider's.

The teen's let the dragon's take that one. "Oh, Thor... my nightmare's come true" said Tuffnut horrified as he stared at the dead bodies of the frostbite spider's.

The trio carefully walked around the bodies and out the tunnel.

They sneaked past a sleeping bear and continued. "I see day light!" exclaimed Astrid "I knew we'd make it!"

To be Continued...

Next time:  
>Chapter 3: Riverwood and the Standing Stones<p>

Please review! Say what you think! And please give me some idea's on which should get which stone!  
>Bye, for now!<p> 


	3. Riverwood and The Standing Stone's

Me to Ananymus: Really? 2011? I finished the game in, like what?, three mounth's! And thank you and yes it is a long story, but, with you guy's review's I'm sure I'll make it! Oh! And thank you for being the first to favorite and follow! Good luck with your own book's!

ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Riverwood and the Standing Stones

The group ran out the cave into the brisk morning sunlight.

"Uh! Get down!" Hiccup said pulling the teen's behind a large rock just as the dragon flew over their head's. Luckily it didn't seem to notice them.

"Look's like it's gone for good this time" said Astrid standing from her hideing place."Ya but this place will be swarming with those soldier's soon" Fishlegs pointed out.

"He's right, we better get moving" said Hiccup. The teen's continued down the stone path their dragon's following close behind.

After a while of walking they came across three stone's, the one on the right had a warrior on it, the one on the left had a thief and the one in the middle had a mage.

"What are these?" asked Hiccup "Uh, a bunch of stone's" answered Tuffnut with a nod from his sister. Hiccup rolled his eye's.

"There not just stone's Tuffnut. There the standing stone's of Skyrim" corrected Fishlegs "What's so great about a bunch of rock's?" questioned Snotlout. "Because, the stone you chose will make you better at the skill that stone hold's" Fishlegs answered "So if I chose the warrior stone that will increase my warrior skill's!" said Astrid, Fishlegs nodded. "Cool!" exclaimed the twin's, "Hey Fishlegs you said you where gonna learn how to be a mage why not chose the mage stone, then" suggested Hiccup. Fishlegs brightened at that "Why didn't I think of that?!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

He walked over to the mage stone and slowly put his palm above the mage. Part's of the mage started to glow and the glowing dot's started to connect to each other, and a blue light shot out the top of the stone and into the sky.

"Wooow" said the teen's in awe. When the light faded there was a shook silence... "I wanna give it a try!" exclaimed Tuffnut "No me!" argued Ruffnut  
>"No me!"<br>"Me!"  
>"Me!<br>"Me!"  
>"Guy's!"<br>"WHAT!?"  
>"You can both do it" said Hiccup "Oh, okay" they said. The twin's looked at the three stone's before settling with the thief stone.<p>

They pressed there palm's to the stone's surface above the thief and, like Fishlegs's, it glowed. When it faded Astrid steeped forward "My turn" she pressed her palm up against the warrior stone and it glowed. When the light was gone Snotlout stepped forward "Okay, even know I dont need it considering how great I am I'll do it any way" he then pressed his palm to the warrior stone, it glowed, and faded. Once the light was yet again gone the five teen's turned to Hiccup. "What?" he asked "Well, what stone do you want?" said Astrid "Oh, right" Hiccup stepped forward and took a look at each stone. "Well, I'm not much of a magic person, and I'm not really that good a warrior, sooo... Thief?" said Hiccup "Ya, sure, the thief stone isn't just pick pocket and lock picking, it's about stealth and killing at long distance's" Fishlegs filled in "Okay, I'll go with thief then" Hiccup put his palm on the thief stone. When the stone glowed it felt like a great source of energy was climbing up his arm and resting in his heart. When the glow vanished Hiccup turned to the others.

After a moment of silent's Hiccup spoke "Okay... well, we better get moving" the others nodded and they continued down the road.

"So, Hiccup. What's the plan?" asked Astrid "We find a forge, re-build Toothless's tail and head home" Hiccup answered.

"Hey, guy's! There's a village up a head!" Fishlegs called out "Great! Maybe they have a forge!" said Hiccup.

When they got to the gate's Hiccup told the dragon's to wait in the wood's.

"Riverwood" Hiccup read the sign. The dragon rider's entered the small village. There was a mile to the left above the river, a cottage to the right and further down the left a forge and further down the right an inn.

"Okay, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you two go get six bed roll's and some fire wood. Astrid and Snotlout get food and water. Me and Fishlegs will get some new weapon's."  
>instructed Hiccup. They nodded and split up.<p>

Time skip

Ruffnut set up the firewood while Tuffnut set the bed roll's around it. Toothless light the fire as soon as Astrid and Snotlout came over with six satchel's.  
>"Hey guy's" greeted Astrid "Hi" they greeted at the same time.<p>

Fishlegs and Hiccup came up to them. Hiccup carried three hunting bow's, three quiver's of iron arrow's, three iron dagger's, a new tail fin and a map of Skyrim. Fishlegs carried an orcish dagger, doable bladed axe, a mace and a bunch of spell book's.

"Okay, Astrid you got the axe, Snotlout you get the mase, the twin's and I get the bow's and dagger's, and Toothless get's the tail fin" said Hiccup, handing the twin's a bow, quiver of arrow's and a dagger each, while Fishlegs handed Astrid and Snotlout their weapon's.

Time skip

The teen's where siting on there bed roll's roasting their chicken above the fire. "Oh, guy's I almost forgot! We told the smith, Alvor, about the dragon and he asked us to go to the king of wightrun to get some men for riverwood" said Hiccup.

"Okay, I dont see why not" said Astrid "Eh, what ever" Snotlout shrugged

"Alright, gang. Tomorrow we head to wightrun"

To be Continued...

Next Time:

Chapter 4: BleakFall's Barrow


	4. BleakFalls Barrow

Chapter 4 Bleak Fall's Barrow

The next morning the teen's packed up and tied there satchel's to there dragon's saddle's.

Hiccup pulled out his map and began searching for Wightrun "Here it is! It's just over the river and around that mountain!" Hiccup called out and they took off, forming a triangle.

They got to the kingdom in a matter of second's. They landed there dragon's a little way's away from the gate's, out of site.

The six teen's walked up to the gate but where stopped by a guard. "Hault! No one's allowed in with the dragon's about!" he said "Riverwood call's for the jarl's aid" said Hiccup "Alright then, the king will want to see you. Go in" he said.

The teen's entered through the gate's and into the city. There was a barrack's to the left, a forge to the right, and further down the path a couple of house's and a market.

The teen's entered the market and up the stair's to the left. Up the stair's was a couple more house's, a dead looking tree in the middle and a place that looked like an up turned boat to the right. They went round the tree and up the step's leading to the palace.

They opened the giant wooden door's and entered.

In side there was a stair well, going up it was two long dinning table's with a fire place in the middle and up against the wall was the king's throne, with the king siting in it.

The king had long blond hair, he wore a blue tunic, a fur cape, fine boot's and pant's and a golden crown with three jewel's in it. A dark elf drew her sword and walked towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?! The Jarl is not expecting visitor's" she said "We where at Helgan. We have new's about the dragon" Astrid explained. The dark elf put her sword back in it's scabbard "Then the Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Come on" she said turning and walking back towards the Jarl.

When the reached it the Jarl turned to the group of teen's "So you, kid's where at Helgan? You saw this dragon with your own eye's?" he asked "Yes, we did." Hiccup said "And back where we come from we're the Dragon Rider's and Trainer's. Hiccup here is our leader." said Fishlegs "You... train dragon's? Can you... " the Jarl looked at Hiccup stopping his sentence there. Hiccup shook his head sadly "These dragon's aren't the same as our dragon's"

The Jarl sighed sadly. "Jarl Barlgruf, we should send troop's to Riverwood at once! It's in the most amediant danger! If that dragon's lurking in the mountain's..." the dark elf, Iraleath, interrupted "Yes, yes... send some men down there" the Jarl said. Iraleath nodded and left to do what was told.

"Now... as for you teen's... I have a job for you, something in need of your talent's, perhaps" Jarl Balgruf said "Alright what do you want us to do?" asked Astrid "Follow me. I'll take you to my court wizard and he will fill you in" Fishlegs squeaked at the mention of a court wizard.

The Jarl got up and leaded them to the right side of the room and into the court wizard's room.

"Farengar, I've found some one that can help you with your project" the Jarl said to Farengar the court wizard.

"So the Jarl thinks you could be of use to me? Ah, yes he must be referring to my research into the dragon's" said Farengar "And, yes I could have some one 'fetch' some thing for me. Well, when I say 'fetch' I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there"

"Let me get this straight... you want us to go into a complete off limit ruin in search of a slab of rock that may not actually be there?" asked Astrid "Well, ya, sort of" Farengar answered. a moment of silence. "Okay" "Ya, sure" "Why not" where the thing's the teen's said.

Fishlegs stepped forward "Um, excuse me, sir, but, um, could you possibly sell me some spell book's?" Farengar smiled at him "Ah, practicing magic are we? Well, of course you can buy some spell's! And if you return with the stone tablet I'll teach you how to enchant weapon's and create potion's if you like" Farengar said kindly. "Yes! Thank you, sir!" thanked Fishlegs "So, where are we going and what are we 'fetching'?" asked Astrid "Ah, yes. Well, at the top of the mountain near Riverwood, there is an ancient ruin called Bleak Fall's Barrow. Deep in Bleak Fall's Barrow, in the master chamber, there is a stone map. This map show's all the dragon grave's in Skyrim" answered Farengar "Okay, why do you need a map of dragon grave's?" asked Hiccup "Because I believe the dragon's aren't just coming back... They're coming back to life" he said "I'll tell you more if you bring me the map" Farengar asured "Okay, and Jarl Balgruf..." said Hiccup "Yes?" asked the Jarl "If we get this map can our dragon's come into the city? It would help a lot" Hiccup asked "I dont see why not. Go now, you cant waset any more time" the Jarl said. The teen's nodded. Farengar handed Fishlegs some book's. "Here take these, there basic's. It's all I can do to help, for now" Fishlegs nodded his thanks and the teen's ran out the Castle and into the city, down the step's and out the gate's, on there dragon's and out of sight.

Time skip

The group reached the top of the mountain in a matter of minute's. It was snowing and there was some spot's covered in blood.

They entered through the door's. It was a large room, with spot's of blood, dead bodies and dead skeever's. "Wow, look at the size of that thing!" said Ruffnut walking up to a dead skeever body. "That's got to be the biggest rat I've ever seen!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

There was a died out fire sorunded by two bed roll's a chest, fire wood and some weapon's, gold, ect. Hiccup took out a lock pick and stuck it in the chest's lock. He turned it and had it opened in a matter of minute's. "Your really good at that" commented Astrid, Hiccup smiled a thanks.

In the chest was some gold, and a healing position. Hiccup took the gold and gave the position to Astrid. "Okay, how many position's do we have?" asked Hiccup "We have four healing position's including the one you gave Astrid, two stamina position's and two magika position's" answered Fishlegs "Okay, Fishlegs get's all the magika, Astrid and Snotlout get all the stamina and we split the healing one's. Astrid and Snotlout will be doing close range so they get one and Fishlegs when you run out of magic you'll be using your dagger so one for you. If any one find's more healing position's give them to Fishlegs who will sort them out later" instructed Hiccup. Fishlegs gave Snotlout a healing position and a stamina position to both warrior's.

"Uh, Hiccup... bad new's" said Fishlegs "What is it?" asked Hiccup "The dragon's aren't gonna be able to get through here. It's to narrow" Fishlegs answered "Oh, great... um, okay, dragon's fly to the other side of the cave-carry Toothless-and, um, wait for us there" Hiccup said to the dragon's. The teen's said there good bye's as the dragon's headed for the door "Bye, bud and dont worry, we'll be fine" Toothless sadly turned and followed the other dragon's out the door.

"Alright gang, let's get going" the teen's started down the stair's and deeper into the ruin's.

They went down a tunnel and more stair's. "Get down!" whispered Hiccup the teen's got as in the room a head a bandit stepped towards a lever and pulled it, arrow's shoot out of the wall, killing him. The teen's gasped in horror.

Hiccup slowly got up and walked over to the dead bandit's body. He pulled out one of the arrow's and examined the tip. Slowly the teen's walked over to him. "Fishlegs do you know what this is?" Hiccup asked "Well according to the book's I've read on the way up here, it look's like there poisoned. Get the puzzle rouge and these same arrow's will shoot out the wall" Fishlegs said "Okay, every one, let's find a way through this puzzle" Hiccup instructed. The six teen's looked around the stone room.

The lever was in the middle of the room, in front of it was a gate, to the right where the pillar's for the puzzle, a wale, a hawk and a snake. Above the gate where two pillar's where, a wale and a hawk, while next to the gate was a snake pillar that looked broken.

"Well, the last one must be a hawk and the middle one must be the wale, so the snake must be the first" said Hiccup "But the snake just look's broken" said Snotlout "Because it's suppose to. The snake is supposed to be a trick" Hiccup explained

Hiccup turned the first to the snake, Astrid turned the second to the wale and Fishlegs turned the third to the hawk.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt this place" said Snotlout "Aw that would be awesome!" exclaimed Tuffnut. Hiccup held his breath, as did the other teen's, and pulled the lever. They closed their eye's but nothing hit them. When they opened them the gate was opened.

The teen's let their breath lose. They entered the next room and went down some wooden stair's. When they got to the bottom the place was covered in spider web's. It had a stone table in the center, with a green bottle and a scroll on it.

The teen's stepped in only for skeever's to jump out. They drew their weapon's. "I want to keep it!" exclaimed Tuffnut, putting his hand with his bow in it up in the air.

The skeever's charged. Astrid swung her axe at them, spraying blood every where. Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut shoot arrow's at them, Fishlegs muttered a spell under his breath making fire appear in the palm of his hand, making him squeak in shock and excitement.

One of the skeever's jumped on top of Astrid making her fall over. The skeever tried to bit her but was held back by Astrid's axe handle under it's chin. Fishlegs saw this and shot a fire ball at the skeever, hitting it dead on.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. After the skeever's where dead, Fishlegs walked up to the table. "This is frostbite spider poison, and this is apparently a fire ball scroll" said Fishlegs picking them up. "Okay, what can we do with the poison?" asked Hiccup "You can poison you weapon's with it" Fishlegs answered "Okay, who want's the poison?" Hiccup asked. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Astrid raised there hand's. "Okay, how about we do this, who ever answer's this question first and get the right awnser they get the poison" the others nodded in acceptance. "Okay, what dragon make's the best welding torch?" asked Hiccup "Oh, deadly nadder!" answered Astrid "And Astrid win's the poison!" announced Hiccup "Yes!" Fishlegs handed Astrid her prize, who then put it in her satchel.

The six teen's went to the end of the room that was blocked off by web's. Astrid drew her axe to cut through the thick web's. Once done the teen's entered. The room was covered in spider web's, some had dead bodies in them.

A giant spider, bigger than the other one's, came down from a hole in the roof. It landed before the horrified teen's, reveling it's true size. The teen's stared on in pure horror "I think I pissed my pant's" Tuffnut squeaked out.

The teen's drew there weapon's. The giant spider ran at Snotlout, who let out a high pitched scream but was saved when Astrid jumped on it's back and started hitting it with her axe. Fishlegs started shooting fire at it, while Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut shoot it at a distance. One, because there useing bow's. Two, because Tuffnut would faint or piss his pant's more. Snotlout got out of his horror trance and helped by hitting it's leg's with his mace.

Soon the Giant Frostbite Spider fell on it's side, dead. "You did it! You killed it! Now get me out of here!" the teen's looked towards the voice to find a dark elf tied up in spider web's.

The teen's nodded at each other and Astrid cut him lose. The dark elf got up and ran down the tunnel "You fool's! Why should I share the treasurer with any one?" he said "What! Why you little-! GET BACK HERE!" screamed Astrid.

She and the others ran after the dark elf bandit. The dark elf rounded a corner and was soon followed by the teen's, who stopped when they saw the sight before them. Two men and one women with skin wight as bone and glowing blue eye's, had killed the dark elf.

"I think I pissed my pant's again" Tuffnut squeaked. The thing's then noticed them and started slowly walking towards them. "Um, Fishlegs, what are these thing's?" asked Hiccup "Um... G-glowing blue eye's, skin wight as b-bone... I think it's a... D-Dragur" Fishlegs stuttered "Uh, a 'Dragur'?" asked Ruffnut "'Dragur' Nord's that where enchanted to come back to life to protect Skyrim's ruin's from the selfish and greedy" Fishlegs explained

"Oh, okay... so we kill them?" asked Snotlout "Obviously" said Astrid with a roll of her eye's. One of the Dragur swung it's sword at Hiccup who nearly dodged it, reminding the teen's about the enemy.

Astrid swung her axe, chopping it's head off. Hiccup shoot an arrow at the female dragur, hitting it in the head, while Fishlegs burned the other.

Once the dragur where dead Hiccup searched the dark elf's body.  
>He took what looked like a golder dragon's claw. "What is this?" asked Hiccup "Look's like some sort of claw" said Astrid "Duh" said Snotlout.<p>

Hiccup took out a journal and opened it. "Well, it look's like he stole it from the trading shop in riverwood. We can give it back when we're done here" said Hiccup putting the claw in his satchel.

They went through more chamber's, killed more dragur, till finally coming to the hall of story's.

The teen's walked down the hall way and stopped at a round bronze door with a claw plate in the middle above it was a pillar, and another and another.  
>"I wonder" Hiccup muttered. He pulled the claw out his satchel and looked at the palm.<p>

On the palm was three pitcher's. At the top was a owl, in the middle was a bear and at the bottom was dragon fly.

Hiccup turned the top pillar to the owl, the middle to the bear and the bottom to the dargon fly, then he put the claw in and turned it.

The door slowly open to reveal, the master chamber.

"Wow" said the teen's in awe. As they entered the chamber a group of bat's flew above them "WOW!" the teen's said in surprise.

After recovering from their shock they continued down the path. They crossed a bridge and headed up the stair's.

At the top there was a black confine, a chest, a black shelf and a wall covered in ancient writing.

When the teen's got closer to the wall one of the word's started glowing blue. "Uh, guy's... do you see what I see?" asked Astrid "Do you see a glowing word in a writing I've never heard of? Then yes." said Hiccup.

The teen's slowly got closer to the glowing word, till it was gone. There was a bang from behind them, the group of six slowly turned around to see the dragur over lord getting out it's confine.

"I pissed my pant's again" squeaked Tuffnut. It got up and started shouting some powerful source at them. The teen's drew their weapon's and started attacking.

Astrid attacked it's front while Snotlout attacked it's back. Fishlegs shot fire at it's leg's and Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut shot it.

Hiccup finished it off with a shot to the head.

"Fishlegs, give me a healing position" panted Astrid. Fishlegs reached into his satchel and pulled out a healing position. He handed it to Astrid who drained it.

Hiccup searched the dragur over lord's body and found what looked like a map of stone. "Guy's I got the stone map!" he said "Yes! It wasn't for nothing!" exclaimed Snotlout happily.

Hiccup packed the map and the group headed up another set of stair's. They pulled a lever and a secret tunnel opened.

Down the secret tunnel was a small jump. Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout landed on their feet, while Fishlegs landed on his back. He got up and followed the others down the tunnel.

They reached the exit to find the dragon's waiting for them.

They shot up when they saw there rider's and ran over.

"Hey, bud! We got the stone! Now let's get back to Farengar"

With that the dragon rider's flew back to Wightrun, leaving the glowing stone behind.

To be Continued...

Next time: Chapter 5: The Six Dragons at the Western Watch Tower


	5. The Six Dragons at the WesternWatchTower

Chapter 5: The Six Dragons at the Western Watch Tower

The teen's hide their dragon's where they did last time and ran up to the city gate's.

They ran through town and up the palace step's and into Dragonsreach.

The six entered the court wizard's room to see him talking to some one in leather armor and hood.

"Ah, your back. You didn't die it seems" said Farengar when he noticed the teen's enter. Hiccup reached into his satchel and pulled out the dragon stone.  
>Farengar took the stone and turned back to the hooded person.<p>

"Looks like you research was correct after all. And we have our friend's here to thank" Farengar said "You went into Bleak Fall's Barrow and got that? Good work" said the hooded person, who now Hiccup to identified as a female.

Just then Iraleth came rushing in "Farengar! You must come at once! A dragon's been sighted near by!" Farengar ran up to her "Oh, a dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" he asked "I'd take this a bit more seriously if I where you. If a dragon decides to attack Wightrun we dont know if we can stop it!" Iraleath then turned to the teen's "You should come. too" she then turned around and lead the teen's and Farengar up some stair's.

At the top the king was there along with a wightrun guard. "So Iraleath say's you came from the western watchtower" the Jarl said to the guard "Tell him what you told me, about the dragon" Iraleath said.

"The dragon attacked the western watchtower, it was fast. I've never run faster in all my life. I thought it would come after me for sure" the guard explained "You did good, son. Now head down to the barrack's for some food and rest, you've heard it" the Jarl said calmly.

The guard nodded and went back down the stair's.

"Iraleath, I need you and some men to head down to the watchtower" Jarl Balgruf ordered "I've already ordered my men" Iraleath anwserd "Good." the Jarl turned to the teen's "You six survived Helgan. So you know more about the dragon's than any one here. Not to mention you ride them" the Jarl continued "I want you to go to the Western Watchtower with Iraleath and help fight this dragon" the Jarl said. The group of six nodded in acceptance. "Oh, and if you survive than could one of you tell me more about the dragon's?" Farengar asked "Sure, Fishlegs would be more than happy to fill you in." Hiccup answered, with a nod from Fishlegs. "You teach me magic and I'll teach you about the dragon's" Fishlegs suggested. Farengar smiled and nodded.

"Come, we cant wait much longer" Iraleath said, turning towards the stair's. "One more thing before you go. If you survive than I will allow you to purchase property in my city. It's the least I can do for you getting the dragon stone for Farengar. Now go" the Jarl said.

With that the teen's followed Iraleath down the step's and into the city. It was sunset now.

"Okay, we'll get our dragon's and meet you and your men at the Watchtower" said Hiccup as the group got to the gate where Iraleath's men where waiting.

"Alright, we'll meet you there" Iraleath said and the teen's exited the gate's and went to their dragon's.

They climbed into the saddle's, and flew off to the Western Watchtower.

The Watchtower was in flame's, they waited for Iraleath and her men to get here.

When they did Iraleath took in the sight before them. "Well, no dragon. But it sure look's like he's been here"

She then drew her sword, as did the others, and walked up to the watchtower "Spread out! Look for survivor's" Iraleath ordered.

The teen's, still on dragon back, followed Iraleath up towards the Watchtower.

A guard came out "No! Stop! It's still here some where! Tori and Cord just got grabed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Just then there was a roar "Oh, gods! It's coming back!" the guard panicked. Six dragon's flew round the tower and gave another mighty roar. "And there's more than one! God's help us!"

"Every one! take one dragon each!" Hiccup ordered. The teen's took to the air and attacked.

"Hi yin grut hin Wahliik dova? Hi shale biis fah hin tahrovin!" ("You dare betray your Creator dragon? You shale pay for your treachery!") said the leader dragon.

Astrid and Stormfly flew around one of the dragon's, confusing it, then they shot spine's into it's right eye, making it of no use.

Snotlout and Hookfang sot fire at one's face and bit the edge of it's nose.

Fishlegs and Meatlug dodged some fire ball's, then shot a lava blast at it's wing, making it go off corse and crash land.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch attacked two (These two dragon's are twin's). They shot gas at one of the dragon's head and hit the other with their tail. Tuff lit the gas, blinding the dragon and they did the same with the other.

Hiccup and Toothless shot a plasma blast at the leader dragon's head. 'I wonder if we can defeat it like we did with the Red Death' Hiccup thought.

"Okay Toothless. Let's see how this big guy can Handel the dive bomb" Hiccup pushed down on the padel and Rider and Dragon shot up in the sir, the bigger dragon following.

The other teen's followed Hiccup and Toothless in the air, their bigger dragon's following, too.

"Okay gang! Do what I do!" Hiccup shouted/ordered over the howling night wind.

They entered the dark crowd's, hidden from the bigger dragon's.

The dragon's and rider's started shooting fire at the bigger dragon's wing's, still hidden from view.

After a couple more shot's they showed themselves.

The dragon rider's dived with the bigger dragon's hot on their tail's. They charged up a blast and when the bigger dragon's where about to shot fire at them, the smaller dragon's turned around and shot fire into their massive maw's.

The teen's flew away as the bigger dragon's opened their wing's but only to have the wind rip hole's in them.

That's when the dragon's relies who these young dragon rider's where. "Na! Dovakiin!" ("No! Dragonborn!") The dragon's hit the ground head first and burst into flame's.

The teen's landed and hoped off their dragon's. The dragon's that each teen killed started sizzling and it's scale's burned as a source exited the dead dragon's and entered the teen's.s

When the source was gone the teen's stood their in shock.

"Do my eye's deceive me" the teen's turned to see the remaining guard's and Iraleath standing before them in shock and awe (Except Iraleath).

"It cant be... your... Dragonborn" one said "Dragonborn?" asked Hiccup

"Those who can kill a dragon and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it. Stole that dragon's power!"

"You need to report to the Jarl. He'll want to speak to you, Dragonborn's"

The teen's slowly nodded still in shock.

They got on their dragon's back's and flew back to Dragonsreach.

The teen's landed out side the city gate's and entered. As soon as they entered the city there was a boom "DOVAKIIN!"

The teen's fell to their knee's covering their ear's.

Once the 'shout' was gone the startled and confused teen's looked at each other.

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Snotlout "I have no idea" said Hiccup, looking up towards that giant mountain. For some reason the 'shout' seemed to come from that mountain.

"Let's just get back to the palace" suggested Astrid "Ya, I think-" "You pissed your pant's again?" Fishlegs cut Tuffnut off "How did you know?" Tuffnut asked, bewilded.

The teen's continued towards dragonsreach.

Once there they walked up to the king's throne, their dragon's following.

"We where just talking about you. The Jarl need's to speak with you six" said a man

The teen's walked up the Jarl "So, what happened at the Watchtower? Was the dragon there?" he asked "Six dragon's appeared but there dead now. The Watchtower was destroyed" Astrid informed

"I knew I could count on Iraleath! But, there must be more to it than that" the Jarl said "Ya, when the dragon's died we stole it's power and then we entered Wightrun only to have a shout come out of no where and knock out our ear drum's!" Snotlout said.

"So it's true... The Greybeard's" the Jarl said "The Greybeard's?" the teen's asked at the same time.

"Master's of the way of the voice. They live in High Hrothgar on the slope's of the Throat of the World" the Jarl explained "Didn't you hear that thundering sound when you entered Wightrun? That was the Greybeard's summoning you to High Hrothgar" the man said

"And as for you did for the city, Dragonborn's. I wont forget it. I name you the than's of Wightrun. It's the greatest honer I can bestow upon you. I assign you Heather. As a personal housecarl. It's an honer to call you Than's of my city, Dragonborn's" the Jarl said.

Then a man in a fine blue tunic, fine red pant's and fine black boot's stepped forward. "And come to me if you wish to purchase a home" he said "How much?" asked Astrid "50,000" Preventus answered. "Should we get a place to stay?" Astrid asked Hiccup "Ya, why not. Could come in handy" Hiccup said.

The teen's gave Preventus the 50,000 and he gave them a key to Breezehome.

"We'll get some supplies and then we'll head up to High Hrothgar" Hiccup told the Jarl "Oh, and Fishlegs and Meatlug, go answer Farengar's question's. THe rest of us will get the supplies" Fishlegs nodded then he and his gronckle went over to Farengar's room.

"You never told me you name's" the Jarl said "I'm Hiccup, that's Astrid, the twin's: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout and the big guy's Fishlegs. The black dragon's Toothless, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang and Meatlug" Hiccup said pointing to each teen and dragon.

"Huh, well I'll see you soon" the Jarl said. The remaining teen's nodded and headed for the giant doable door's.

Before they could exit a young girl with black hair and green eye's stepped forth.

"Heather?" Hiccup asked, bewailed to see his old friend. "Hi guy's" Heather greeted "What are you doing here?!" Hiccup asked, happily. "I live here" Heather explained "T-that's great!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Come on. I'll show you Breezehome" Heather then lead the five teen's and dragon's out the palace door's and into the city.

Didn't see that coming did ya!? Yup, I put Heather in! I thought it would be a great idea to make her the housecarl instead of Lydia!  
>As always Review's and idea's are welcome!<p>

Sorry it took so long!

Peace out!


	6. Fixing up Breezehome and Getting Gold

Chapter 6: Fixing up Breezehome and Getting Gold

Heather lead the teen's down the street and stopped at a small house next to the forge.

"Welcome to Breezehome" Heather said as she unlocked the door and opened it.

In side there was an empty fire-pit, a table at the end of the room, stair's, and in the corner's where dusty crate's covered in spider web's.

"Uh... cosey" said Tuffnut, sarcastecly.

"The furniture and stuff are in the creat's so you'll have to sort it out yourself, but until then we'll have to clean the place" Heather said "Okay, Heather, you'll do the cleaning while me and the others get some coin" Hiccup instructed "Okay, but I could use some hel-""I'll do it!" Tuffnut exclaimed raising his hand in the air. "Um, okay, Tuffnut you'll be helping Heather do the cleaning" Hiccup said surprised "Ah, man" Snotlout groaned while Tuffnut exclaimed a "Yes!".

"Okay, Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut, you guy's go find a job to do round town. I'll be at the forge" Hiccup said. The three remaining teen's nodded then they headed out the door.

With Ruffnut

Ruffnut walked through the market looking for a job.

She walked over to the old women running the jewelry stand.

"Hello, dear. Would you like to buy something?" she asked "Um, no. But I'm looking for a job to do. Got any thing?" Ruff asked "Well, I have been meaning to pick up seven ring's and five necklace's from the forge. Get them for me and I'll give you 10 septime's" the women said

"Alright, I'll be back soon" with that said she turned around and headed to the forge.

When Ruffnut got to the forge she saw Hiccup pounding on a bent sword "Hey, Ruffnut. What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked "I'm picking up some jewelry" Ruff explained.

A women wearing a red dress and black apron came up to her. She had ginger hair and she was covered in ashes from the forge.

"Can I help you?" she asked "I'm here to pick up seven ring's and five necklace's" the women nodded and brought out seven silver ring's and five golden necklace's. "Here you go" she said putting them in Ruffnut's hand.

Ruffnut nodded a thanks then went back to the market.

With Astrid

Astrid entered the Bannerdmare and walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a job to do. You wouldn't have any for me would you?" Astrid asked nicely.

"You could bring people food and take their order's, if you like" the women at the counter said "Ya, sure" Astrid accepted, taking a tray of food from the women.

"This goes to table three. The one in the left corner by the door" Astrid nodded and took the tray of food to the table.

With Snotlout

Snotlout walked over to the women running the fruit's and vegetable stand.

"Hi, I'm looking for some work to do. Do you have any?" he asked

"If your flirting with me I-" "I'm not flirting! If I was you'd know it" Snotlout cut her off "Oh, okay then. In that case you can visit all the farm's surrounding Wightrun and bring me some potato's, tomato's, and carrot's" the women said.

Snotlout nodded and headed for the city gate's.

With Tuffnut and Heather

Heather had found a brush and had started sweeping the floor's.

Tuffnut was opening the crate's and sorting thing's out.

"So, how's thing's on Berk?" Heather asked "When we left Berk was doing fine. Fishing being done, sheep's being herd, and Gobber telling tale's. Every thing's normal" Tuffnut said

"Why did you leave Berk?" asked Heather "We wanted to explore more of the Arcapelago, and Stoick let us. So we packed up and set off. We got lost in a storm and crash landed. Now, here we are!" Tuffnut explained

Heather smiled at him "I'm glad about that. Now we can go on an adventure together" Tuffnut smiled back at her then continued searching through the boxes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for<strong> **making** **it so short but I have a lot to do.**

**Should I put pairings?(TuffnutxHeather and HiccupxAstrid)**

**And yet again Review's and Idea's are welcome with open arm's!**


	7. The Call of the Dovakiin

Chapter 7: Call of the Dovakiin

That night the teen's where around the fire, the dragon's where sleeping out side.

"Okay, tomorrow morning we'll head to High Hrothgar. The top of mounting is extremely windy and with the dragon's wing's we'll never get to the top" Hiccup said

"So, what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked "We'll fly to Ivarstead, leave the dragon's there and go up the path to the Throat of the World"

* * *

><p>When morning came the teen's flew to Iverstead and landed near the village and kept the dragon's out of sight.<p>

They crossed the bridge and started up the thousand's of stair's.

After a while of walking the teen's came to a ditch. They went through it only to see a frost troll at the top.

The troll pounded it's chest and gave out a roar, jumping down and running towards the seven teen's.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Hiccup "Don't say it!".

Fishlegs put fire in his hand's and started shooting the frost troll. "Use fire! It's a frost troll's biggest weakness!" Fishlegs advised, handing each teen a fire potion.

Hiccup, Ruff and Tuff poured the poison on their arrow's, Astrid her axe, Snotlout his mace and Heather her spear.

The teen's attacked the Frost Troll and soon it was dead.

They continued up the now snowy step's, soon the wind got harder as they got higher. The teen's where pulling their fur's closer to their body's trying to keep warm.

After a while of walking they came up to a giant stone building.

"High Hrothgar" the group of seven said in awe.

They entered the building. Four old men where standing in the center of the room.

"So, a DragonBorn appears. Which one clams to be the one with the dragon soul?" one asked

"These six" Heather answered pointing to the other teen's with her thumb.

"Ah, _six_ Dragonborn's is extremely rare. Even _one_ is rare" the same old man said

"My name is master Arngeir, this is master Wulfgar, master Bori, and master Eianarth. We are the Greybeard's" said the same old man, Arngeir "Obviously" Snotlout said rolling his eye's.

Arngeir glared at him but didn't say any thing.

"And you are?" Wulfgar asked

"I'm Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twin's: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and our housecarl and friend: Heather" Hiccup said pointing to each teen.

Arngeir nodded "But, to prove you really are Dragonborn... shout. Let us taste your voice, so we can really know that you truly have the dragon blood in your vein's" Arngeir said

"Shout?" Hiccup asked "Yes, shout. You stole a dragon's power remember?" said Arngeir.

The teen's looked at each other then shrugged, they took a breath and... **"THUS!" **a powerful source hit the Greybeard's making them stumble back ward's.

"You truly are the Dragonborn's. Come, we shall teach you a hole _new_ shout" the teen's followed the Greybeard's down the hall and out a door into the court yard.

They stopped in front of a gate. "Now, master Bori will teach you Wirldwind" Arngeir explained.

Master Bori came up to them at wrought a word in that strange writing in the ground.

"The teen's watched as the word glowed red and entered them, just like the one in bleakfalls barrow.

Master Bori then gave them a dragon soul, each.

"Now, when this gate open's you are to go though it, one at a time, using Wirldwind. Master Bori will go first" Master Arngeir explained.

The gate opened and Bori zoomed in, with in second's.

"How are we gonna do that?!" Snotlout asked "It will happen, when you tell it to" Bori explained calmly.

"Now, Hiccup. Your turn" Arngeir said.

Hiccup gulped then slowly walked towards the now closed gate.

"Just like what you did, when you used your other shout" Arngeir explained. Hiccup nodded at him then took a deep breath and... **"DA!" **Hiccup found himself at the other side of the gate.

"Wow" he breathed.

They did this a couple more time's.

"Fantastic work, Tongue's" Arngeir said "Tongue's?" Astrid asked "Yes, it is better to call you the _Tongue's_ instead of the _Dragonborn's"_ he explained

"I like it" Hiccup said. The other teen's nodded.

"Now, you prove you can control your power's, go to Ustengrav temple and retrieve the Horn of Juden Windcaller" Arngeir said.

The seven teen's nodded and ran into the building and out the other side.

* * *

><p>The teen's arrived where their dragon's where still hidden hour's later.<p>

They hoped into their saddle's, Heather with Astrid, as Hiccup took out his map.

"Okay, gang. Let's get that horn!" Hiccup said and with that the teen's took to the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Next time: Chapter 8: The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller<strong>

**Review's and idea's are welcome and again, should I put pairings? (TuffnutxHeather and HiccupxAstrid)**

**See ya!**


	8. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

**I'm back!**

**Sorry it took so long but, here's chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8: The horn of Jurgen Windcaller_

The teen's flew through Skyrim's icy weather tell finnaly, stopping at a round hole, with stair's going down it.

When the bandit's that where camping out side saw the giant fire breathing lizard's, shot up and ran into the water and through the swamp, away from the Tongue's.

"Well, that was easy" Ruffnut commented, jumping down from her seat on Barf's neck.

The teen's and dragon's went down the stair's. Down the stair's was a dead bandit body, some sack's and barrel's of vegetable's, and a locked chest.

Tuffnut bent down and took out a lock pick. It broke once or twice but eventually opened.

Inside the chest was, a magika potion, and a healing potion.

Fishlegs took the magika potion, while Heather got the healing potion.

"Uh, guy's bad new's. The dragon's wont be able to fit through this door" Astrid said

"Ah, what! Again!" Snotlout moaned.

Toothless walked over to Hiccup sadly. "It's okay, bud. You and the other dragon's can head down to Riverwood and wait for us there. We still need to return that claw any way" Hiccup said.

Just then a small light green dragon, with light blue marking's and gill's, fell down from the top of the hole and landed in front of Heather.

The sea green dragon looked like a terrible terror with gill's. "Wow, I think that's a sea terror! There extremely rare and feast on mud crab's and deadly fish like that. Which are mostly in Skyrim" Fishlegs informed.

The sea terror looked at Heather curiously before curling around her right leg. "Uh, guy's a little help" Heather said, fearfully.

"Come down, Heather. He just want's to be friend's. Here I'll help you" Hiccup walked towards Heather, calmly.

He took her hand and had her palm face the dragon's head.

The sea terror looked at the hand, before filling the gap with his snout.

"See that? You got your self a dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Wow" Heather breathed. She bent down and picked up the sea green dragon with blue, wavy strip's going from his head to tail.

"What do you wanna call him?" Astrid asked "How about, Spout?" Heather said "Spout? I like it! He can come with us" Hiccup said heading towards the wooden door.

"Okay, Toothless, Stomfly, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Meatlug, stay here, we'll come back for you" Hiccup ordered the bigger dragon's.

The teen's said good bye to there sad dragon's.

"Okay, let's go" the teen's entered the ancient ruin.

Once inside, the teen's nearly vomited from the sight before them.

There was a long, curvy tunnel leading to Thor knows where and the place was full of dead bandit's covered in blood.

"More dead bodies... not very comforting." Astrid commented.

Tuffnut walked over to a skeleton and picked it up.

He put it in front of him and pretended it was walking, using the arm's to reach out to Ruffnut.

"Hello my name is Ruff-but. I am the skeleton of the annoying, ugly and-uh-annoying Ruffnut"

Ruffnut pushed the skeleton away from her and her brother, than punched Tuffnut in the face.

"Will you two stop it! Thor knows what's in here!" Astrid shouted/whispered.

The twin's stopped fighting, not wanting to get another visit from the frostbite spider's.

The seven teen's crouched down, Spout on Heather's shoulder, and sneaked down the tunnel.

They came to a large cavern with, more dead bandit's, two mage's and two minion's mining.

Hiccup turned to the other teen's.

"Okay, here's the plan: Me, Ruff and Tuff will use a sneak attack and take out the minion's. Once done, Spout will detract the mage's and you four will run in and finish them off, me and the twin's will fire at them" Hiccup said

The teen's nodded at him and Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sneaked out of there hideing place, Tuffnut at the end, Ruffnut in the middle and Hiccup in the lead.

They sneaked past the mege's and around the chest and table, over to where the minion's where mining.

Hiccup sneaked up behind one and slight it's throat, while Ruffnut covered the others mouth with her hand to stop it from screaming and Tuffnut stabbed it in the back.

Hiccup cleaned his dagger than used it to signal the others with the fire light.

Fishlegs turned to the others "That's the signal!" she whispered.

Heather nodded and ordered Spout to distract the mage's.

Spout flew towards the unsuspecting mage's and started shooting freezing cold water at them.

"Let's go!" Astrid shouted. The four teen's ran up to the mage's and started attacking them, the three thief's shooting their arrow's.

Heather stabbed one in the head from behind and Fishlegs used a shock spell to electrocute the other.

"Alright let's go!" Hiccup said and he and the others went down the next tunnel, Spout flying over and landing on Heather's shoulder who gave him a pat on the head "Good work, Spout" she said.

After awhile of fighting mages, dragur and skeleton's the teen's came across a puzzle.

There where three stone pillar's that glowed red when you stepped in front of them opening the gate's blocking there path.

"I know! You have to use Wirlwind!" Heather explained.

"Great idea, Heather!" Hiccup said. He stood in front of the first pillar then, using his sprinting shout, zoomed past the other pillar's, activating them and going through the gate's.

Hiccup opened the gate's from the in side, allowing the others to enter.

After fighting more dragur, skeleton's and spider's, with the once in a while 'I pissed my pant's' from Tuffnut- which was really getting annoying to every one but Ruffnut, who only found it amusing- and going through maze's and puzzle's, the teen's found themselves at a bridge.

As they walked across, six giant pillar's, three on each side, came out of the water around the stone bridge.

They walked over to a table with a black hand statue that was holding up a piece of parchment.

On ether side of the table where opened confine's with dead dagur lying on the floor in front of them.

"That's strange. Why are the dragur's already dead?" Hiccup asked as he came up to the black hand, the others following close behind.

"And where's the horn?" Astrid asked. Hiccup took the parchment and opened it.

"Dragonborn-

I need to speak to you. Urgently.

Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you.

-A friend"

Hiccup read aloud.

"So this was all for nothing!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"It wasn't for nothing!" Hiccup said "Uh, ya it was." Ruffnut said "Ya, we came for the horn, thingy and didn't get it. That's for nothing" Tuffnut said

"But, we're gonna get the horn, _now. _So quit your winning and let's go already!" Astrid said annoyed.

The teen's found a tunnel leading back to the entrance of the ruin. They exited only to be pounced on by there dragon's.

They hoped on, Heather with Astrid again, and flew off to Riverwood.

It took an hour to get there, but once there, the teen's hide there dragon's and entered the small village.

They went to the sleeping giant inn on the other side of town and where greeted by a women with blond hair in a pony tail, a blue dress and brown boot's.

"Hey, we'd like to rent the attic room" Hiccup said to her "Attic room? Well, we don't have an attic room, but you can have the room on the left" she said

Hiccup nodded and the Tongue's entered the small room. In it was one bed, a chair, a chest and a cupboard.

Before they could say any thing, the women entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"So, your the dragonborn's I've heard about. Here I believe you where looking for this " she said, handing a old horn to them.

Hiccup took it from her "The horn?" he asked "Yes. Follow me, I'll explain more" she said.

The teen's followed her out the small room, through another door leading to a bigger room.

She walked over to a locked closet and unlocked it, revealing a secret chamber.

The seven teen's followed the women down the stair's, the closet door shutting behind them, and into a small room.

In the middle was a table with a map and a black book with the dragon symbol on it, an empty chest against the wall on the right, two weapon rack's on the wall on the left with a, orcish bow, a long bow, a blade sword, and another long bow in it. There was a shelf with ingredient's on it an enchanting table and alchemist table. And a small table with some gold and an orange book on it.

The women went to the other side of the large table and leaned against it. "Uh, who are you?" Hiccup asked "My name is Delphine. The_ last_ of the Blades" she answered.

"Okay, why did you steal the horn?" Astrid asked "Because I needed to speak with you, and I knew the Greybeard's would send you there" Delphine answered.

"Why do you need to speak with us?" Fishlegs asked "The Blades where a group of dragon slayer's that serve the Dragonborn, the greatest dragon slayer. The dragon's aren't just coming back, there coming back to life" she explained

"How are you so sure?" Astrid asked "I've visited there barrow ground's, only to find them empty. And I might just know where the next one will be brought back" Delphine said

"So, what do you want us to do?" Hiccup asked "We're going to that dragon's barrow ground and your gonna kill that dragon. If you really are Dragonborn then I'll answer more" she said

"Alright, we're we heading?" Snotlout asked

Delphine pointed to a spot on the map.

"Kynesgrove"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it!<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**Please Review! There the only thing that's keeping me going!**

**They make me ****_really_**** happy!**

**Nightfury999 out!**


	9. The Dragon at Kynsgrove

**And I'm Back!**

**Okay, Reader's! Here is Chapter 9!**

**The Dragon at Kynsgrove!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: The Dragon at Kynsgrove<em>

The teen's lead Delphine to where there dragon's where.

Once there they hoped on. "And I thought you where kidding about being Dragon Rider's" she commented as she climbed on behind Hiccup.

"Ya, I expected that" Hiccup said "Hold on" he said as they took off.

They flew over to Kynsgrove and got there in an hour.

"That was the fastest I have ever traveled" Delphine commented as they landed.

The teen's hoped off there dragon's, just as a black dragon with red eye's flew over.

The Dragon from Helgan

The dragon flew over to the barrow **"Sahloknir, zii gro dova ulse!" ****_(Sahloknir, ever-bound d_**_**ragon spirit!)**_

A skeleton dragon came out of the barrow as the black dragon said this in the un-known tongue.

**"Slen tiid vo!" ****_(Let your flesh be unrotten!)_**

The skeleton dragon grew scale's and was soon a full, _alive_, dragon.

The once dead dragon, seamed to speak with the other.

**"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" ****_(Alduin, my overlord! An age past, did you not destroy the power of the ancient king's?)_**

The black dragon, Alduin, said back "**Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir" ****_(Yes, Sahloknir, my trusted ally)_**

Alduin then turned to the teen's. **"Ful, losei Dovakiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi" ****_(So, my false Dragonborn? I do not recognize you as dragon)_**

Then it did something the teen's didn't event think possible **"You do not even know are tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dova"** Alduin spoke.

The teen's stared opened mouth. Tuffnut opened his mouth and, once again, said "I think I pissed my pant's" "God dammit! Stop saying that!" Heather shouted at him.

Alduin rolled his eye's and turned to the other dragon, Sahloknir.** "Sahloknir, krii daar joorre" ****_(Sahloknir, kill these mortal's)_**

And with that Alduin flew off, to Thor knows where.

Sahloknir attacked.

Astrid dodged a fireball and Heather jumped over his tail as he turned around.

The teen's jumped on there dragon's, Heather staying below, and flew off.

The Thief's shoot arrow's at Sahloknir, while Fishlegs shoot frost and spark's.

The Warrior's remained on the ground.

The dragon took to the sky.

"I have an idea!" Hiccup called out "Is it as crazy and dangerous as the last one?" Fishlegs asked fearfully. "No" Hiccup said, Fishlegs let out a sigh of relief "It's even more so" Fishlegs squeaked in alarm.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you two aim for his eye's! Once you shoot both cover his head with gas and light it! Fishegs, you and the others will keep the dragon in the sky! Go tell them that!" Hiccup instructed.

Fishlegs nodded and flew towards land, while Hiccup and the twin's flew towards Sahloknir.

Ruff and Tuff started shooting at his eye's. Hiccup flew above the dragon that was to distracted with the twin's to notice them.

"Okay, bud. When I jump off I need you to glide towards land." Hiccup said to his night fury.

Hiccup than jumped out the saddle and landed on top the un-suspecting dragon.

Sahloknir felt something land on his back and turned his head to see Hiccup.

He growled than tried to shake him off.

Hiccup very slowly climbed towards the head.

Once at the top near the left eye he drew his dagger **"Sahloknir, slen tiid vo!" ** _**(Sahloknir, let your flesh be rotten!)**_Hiccup said before stabbing him in the eye, five time's.

The dragon fell to the ground and landed hard, with Hiccup still safely on his back.

Hiccup jumped off as the corps of Sahloknir burned and his soul entered the six Dragonborn's.

"So you really are" Delphine said. Once the score was gone, the teen's turned to Delphine.

"I owe you some answer's, don't I" she said

"What happened to the Blades?" Astrid asked

"The Blades where wiped out by the Thalmor" Delphine explained

"Who are the Thalmor?" asked Hiccup

"There high elf's who killed the Blades in the twenty-first century and still do" Delphine said

"That dragon. The one that brought the other back to life. That was the same one from Helgan" Fishlegs said

"What? Same dragon... Uh, we're wandering around in the dark here! We need to find out what's bringing the dragon's back to life! And I might just know how. The one's that I expect is the Thalmor. We need to get in the Thalmor Embassy and find out what they know!" Delphine said

"And how do we do that?" asked Heather "I don't know yet. But I'll think of something. Meet me back at the Sleeping Giant. We'll talk more there" Delphine said

The teen's nodded and went back to there dragon's.

"Come on, we still need to get the horn to the Greybeard's and return the claw. We'll head to High Hrothgar first" Hiccup said and they took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Two chapter's in one day!<strong>

**Next time: The plan**

**They give the horn to the Greybeard's and return the golden claw.**

**Then they'll meet up with Delphine and head to Solitude. **

**Probably gonna be a short chapter but we'll have to wait and see.**

**Review please!**

**Peace out!**


	10. The Plan

**Paarthunax: Wait. There's a wiki?! If I had known I would have used it! Sorry, I'll make sure it's right for now on. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: The plan<em>

The six dragon's landed at the entrance to High Hrothgar.

Surprisingly the wind's weren't as strong as last time, so the dragon's where able to fly there rider's there.

They entered High Hrothgar and where greeted by the Greybeard's.

Hiccup reached into his satchel and drew out the horn.

"Ah, you have retrieved the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, well done" Arngeir said taking the horn from Hiccup.

"Now, we shall teach you a new one will make you sprint shout even more powerful. The first one, the one you know, is Feim, Fade. The second is Zii, Spirit, and the third, Gron, Bind" Arngeir said.

The Greybeards then taught the Dragonborn's the other two shout's.

"Housecarl, would you please stand near the wall" Arngeir asked Heather. Heather nodded and went to stand by the wall.

Arngeir then turned to the Dragonborn's "Now, when the targets appear use your shout, Unrelenting Force, on them. Dragonborn Astrid, you go first"

The five teen's left Astrid and joined Heather by the wall.

Astrid got ready. When the target's appeared she used her shout on it.

She did this three time's, as did the other Dragonborn teen's.

"Good work. Now, stand in the middle and we shall do the finale test of the Dovakiin." Arngeir said, when they finished shooting the targets.

The six teen's stood in the circle of Greybeards.

The Greybeards raised there hand's, palm's up turned.

They starting talking in dragon tongue (Sorry I dont remember and I cant find out what the Greybeards said)

Hiccup and the others covered there ear's in pain and fell to there knee's.

The Greybeards continued.

Finally, they lowered there hand's and stopped talking in dragon tongue.

"You have tasted the voice of the Greybeards. You have now completed the course of Dragonborn. Now, you must go and continue your quest, and remember, Tongue's, High Hrothgar will always be open to you" Arngeir said.

The teen's nodded their thanks and left.

* * *

><p>The teen's landed in the forest near Riverwood.<p>

They left their dragon's in hiding and entered the small village.

First they went to the trading shop.

"No, no, no! No, thief chasing!" the man at the counter said to the women in front of him.

"Then what are we supposed to do, hu?! Just sit around when we could be getting back our stuff!" the women shoot back.

"Uh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that" the man said, now noticing the teen's.

The women sat down by the fire, while the teen's walked up to the counter.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, we had a bit of a break in. But, there's still plenty to sell! Those thief's where only after one thing" the man explained.

"What where they after?" Heather asked

"An ornament made out of soled gold in the shape of a dragon's claw" he explained

Hiccup's eye's widened. He reached into his satchel and pulled out the Golden Claw.

"You mean this?" he asked "Y-you found it! Ha ha! There it is! Funny it seam's smaller than I remember." he exclaimed happily, taking the claw from Hiccup's hand.

"I'm gonna put this back where it belongs. Thank you, I will never forget this! You've done a great thing for me and my sister!" he said, placing the claw on the counter.

The teen's bought more arrow's, potion's and poison's before heading for the Sleeping Giant Inn.

Once there they found Delphine waiting for them.

"Come on, I dont think you where followed" she said.

The teen's followed her back to the secret room.

Once there, Delphine turned to them.

"I might have a way to get you into the Thalmor Embassy." she explained

"Great! How?" Hiccup asked

"The Thalmor like to throw party's. I'm gonna get you a fake invitation and you'll pretend to be a guest. I also have a friend that work's at the party's. He can sneak your gear in" Delphine explained

"Alright, who is he?" Astrid asked "His name is Malbore. Woodelf. He's up in Solitude at the Winking Skeever. Meet him there, give him your gear, and then head to Solitude stable's. I'll be waiting for you there" she said.

"But, what about the dragon's?" Fishlegs asked "I'll get them back here. Don't worry. I'll meet you in Solitude." she said.

The Tongue's nodded and went to get there dragon's.

* * *

><p>They entered the Winking Skeever in Solitude.<p>

The teen's looked around and spotted a wood elf eating at a table.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Malbore?" Fishlegs asked/

"Who want's to know?" the wood elf asked. "Um, Delphine said you could help us" Hiccup said.

"Really? She picked a bunch of teenager's? I hope she knows what she's doing. Yes, I'm Malbore. I'll sneak your gear in to the Embassy. Give me what you cant live with out" he said.

the teen's gave him there weapon's, potion's and poison's.

"Okay, I'll sneak these into the Embassy. Lets hope we all live tell this day." he said getting up and leaving.

The teen's went to the stable's and where greeted by Delphine.

"Okay, here's your invitation's. All your gonna have is the thing's Malbore sneaked in and what ever you can pick up in side. Good luck" she said.

The seven teen's climbed into the carriage and where off.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Next Time: Chapter 11:The Thalmor Embassy**

**Please Review! This is the farthest I've ever gotten thanks to your review's!**

**So continue to review for more chapter's!**

**Read ya soon!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	11. The Thalmor Embassy

**I'm Back!**

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Sense no one answered my question 'should I put pairings' I'm not gonna do them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Last Time:<p>

"I'll sneak these into the Embassy. Let's hope we all live to see another day"

"All your gonna have are the thing's Malbore sneak's in and what ever you can find in side. Good luck"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: The Thalmor Embassy<em>

The teen's jumped out the carriage.

They walked towards the stair's leading inside the Embassy, trying to look casual.

A female high elf walked in front of the stair's.

"Welcome, may I please have your invitation's" she said. The Tongue's handed her their invitation's.

"Thank you, enjoy the party" the high elf said, stepping aside.

The seven teen's entered the Embassy and where greeted by a female high elf.

"Welcome, I dont believe we've meet" she said. Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but Tuffnut bet him to it.

"I'm Buffnut! This is Huffnut, uh, Snothat, Fisheggs, Anna, um, Hanna, and Harold!" Tuffnut said, pointing to each teen.

"uh, I dont remember any of those name's on the guest lest" the high elf said.

"Uh-um, well-" Hiccup stuttered "Excuse me, madam Elenwen. We're all out of the Argonian wine. Do I have your permission to refill?" Hiccup looked past the high elf, Elenwen, and saw, to his relief, Malbore.

"Yes, Malbore. How many time's have I told you, you dont need my permission" Elenwen snapped. "Of course, madam" Malbore apologized.

Elenwen turned back to the teen's "I'm sorry, we'll talk later, please, take any food and drink you like and enjoy the party" she then walked off.

The teen's then turned to Tuffnut. "Snothat? Really?" Snotlout said to him. "What?" Tuffnut asked "We didn't need fake name's Tuffut. Delphine got our name's on the guest list, remember?" Hiccup said

"One: It's _Buffnut_ and two:... uhhh... I'll tell you tomorrow" Tuffnut said.

Astrid sighed "Let's just go with it. At least until we get out gear. No point in changing it now. It'll only confuse thing's" she said.

The teen's agreed. "Fisheggs?" Fishlegs asked "Eh, not my best" Tuffnut said shrugging his shoulder's.

"Psst! Over here" the teen's turned to Malbore.

"Okay, here's the plan: You cause a distraction and we'll sneak out the back door. Your gear's inside a chest in the back room. You ready?" Malbore said, when the teen's came up.

They nodded "Ya, we're ready"

"Of course. Let me see if we have another bottle of that. I'll be waiting by the door for everyone to be distracted."

"Another bottle of what?" Tuffnut asked "Just go!" Malbore said, annoyed at his stupidity.

The Tongue's walked over to a table with sweet's and bread on it.

Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout started munching on the sweet's, while Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs looked for something to use as a distraction.

Heather walked up to one of servants holding a tray of wine.

"One, please" she said "Here you go, miss" she said, handing Heather a bottle of wine.

Heather walked up to a male nord with black hair and mustache.

"What dose a fellow need to do to get a drink around here?" he asked

"Here, I brought you some wine" Heather said, holding out the wine.

"Ah, the one generous soul amongst a gathering of pinch-pennies and lick-spittles! If there is any thing I can do for you, don't hesitate to call upon me!" the man said, taking the bottle from Heather.

"Actually, there is something you could do for me" Heather said.

"Wonderful! I can begin to repay your generosity immediately! Say on, friend" the man exclaimed.

"Me and my friend's need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minute's" Heather explained

"Is that all? My friend, you've come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is somewhat of a specialty of mine" the man said

"Stand back and behold my handiwork" Heather stood back as the man stood from his seat on the bench.

Heather quickly walked to where the others where "Guy's, I got a guy to distract the guard's" Heather explained "Great! Okay guy's get ready! And Tuffnut, get out that pie" Hiccup said.

Tuffnut pulled his head out the pie, his mouth full "What's that?" he asked, mouth still full of pie.

The man that Heather talked to, walked into the middle of the room. "Attention, everyone! Could I have your attention, please! I have an announcement to make!" he said.

The teen's sneaked behind the counter and towards Malbore.

"I propose a toast to Elenwen! Our mistress!" The teen's heard the man say.

"Let's go, let's go! Before anyone notices us" Malbore whispered to the teen's, pushing them through the door.

He closed the door behind him. "Alright, let's hope no one noticed us" he said "Follow my lead and let me do the talking" Malbore said, walking past the teen's and opening another door.

The teen's followed Malbore into the kitchen. Malbore lied to the cook about them being sick and they entered another small room, with some sack's, a chest, some shelf's and a door.

Malbore closed the door behind him. "Your gear's in that chest. I'll lock the door behind you" he said.

The teen's grabbed there gear and went out the door.

"Good luck. I gotta get back before any one misses me" Malbore said closing the door behind the teen's and locking it.

Now there on there own.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's part 1<br>**

**Part 2 will be called 'Inside the Thalmor Embassy'**

**Review Please!**

**And the distraction I used is a different one I found on youtube.**

**Bye, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Nightfury999 out!**


	12. Inside the Thalmore Embassy

**I'm Baaack!**

**Nice to read you again! And thank you for the lovely review's and screw you for the bad one's, ****_Matt._**

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Inside the Thalmor Embassy<em>

When Malbore closed the door, and locked it, the teen's crouched down and formed a line.

The line went, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, then Fishlegs.

The Thief's drew there bow's, The Warrior's (Heather's a warrior) drew there weapon's (A:axe, H: spear, S: mace) and The Mage had fire in his right hand and frost in his left.

The teen's sneaked up against the wall and peeked through the open door.

Inside the room, there where two Thalmor guard's and one Thalmor mage.

"Okay, gang. Me, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, will sneak in, and draw them away. Fishlegs, you will do three trap spell's. Put them in front of the door, so when they exit they'll go into the trap. Astrid, Heather or Snotlout will stand in front of the last trap, so they'll run towards them and go into the trap's" Hiccup explained, turning to look at the other teen's.

"But, how will you draw them away?" Astrid asked "We'll sneak up those stair's and start making noise. We'll make sure we're hidden before they come up" he explained.

Astrid nodded. It was a good plan. But, they would have there head's on spike's if it went rogue.

"Okay, everyone. Get ready" Hiccup whispered.

When the mage turned behind a wall, leaving only the two guard's, who where to busy talking to notice three teenager's sneaking past them.

Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, sneaked up the stair's as soon as the mage came back round the corner.

Astrid and the others, waited for about four minutes before they started hearing noise's.

Glass braking, cupboard's falling, book's being thrown, metal clanging against the stone floor.

The three Thalmor's looked up in surprise.

And with out a second thought they ran up the stair's.

Fishlegs got out one of his spell book's and started flipping through the page's, looking for the perfect trap spell.

"Okay, who's going to lower the guard's into the trap?" Heather asked the other two warrior's.

"Not it""Not it" Astrid and Heather called "No- dame it!" Snotlout cursed.

Fishlegs soon found the perfect trap. A lightning trap.

He put three of them in a row in front of the door.

Fishlegs, Astrid, and Heather, hide behind the door, while Snotlout stood in front of the three trap's, just out the hall.

After about five minute's Astrid started to worry. 'What's taking so long?' she thought.

She took a tankard out her satchel and threw it at a bookcase in the room, making a loud **CLANG!**

"What was that?" she heard one of the guard's say from up stair's and heard Snotlout gulp.

The three Thalmor came down the stair's and spotted Snotlout just out side the door.

"Hi! You! What are you doing here?!" one said. They ran towards him.

The one in the front stepped into the first trap and got shocked by electricity.

The second skidded to a stop in front of the dead Thalmor, but the mage was running to fast to stop and knocked the second guard over into the third trap, while he landed in the second.

They where both killed.

_With the Thieves (Before)_

The three, sneaked up the stair's.

When they got to the top Hiccup turned to the twin's.

"Okay, find something to make noise with and make sure it's loud enough for the guy's down stair's to hear. Then find somewhere to hide. Got it" Hiccup said to the twin's

"Got it" they said at the same time.

"Good, break stuff if you want, just make noise and make sure the guard's don't find you" Hiccup said.

They split up.

Tuffnut stayed in the hall and started throwing book's and jug's onto the floor, making a mess.

He tipped over a book shelf, then jumped into a closet to hide.

Ruffnut went into a dinning room.

She tipped over the table and chair's, and threw the food onto the floor.

She then opened a chest and jumped inside, out of view.

Hiccup went into a bed room.

He broke a couple window's and tipped the desk.

He threw the book's onto the floor and tipped a closet.

He then hide under the bed.

Tuffnut heard the three Thalmor come up the stair's and was sure he pissed his pant's.

_Again._

'I got to stop doing that' he thought to himself.

"What in the eight divine's is going on?!" he heard one say.

"You, go check down that way, you the other. I'll see what I can find here" he heard.

Tuffnut heard foot step's past his hiding place, and was sure they could hear his heart it was pumping that loud.

Ruffnut heard someone enter the dinning room.

Her heart started racing as she listened to someone start searching the closet's.

They where gonna open the chest and find her.

Hiccup listened as someone entered the bed room.

He peeked through the bottom of the bed to see one of the Thalmor guard's start searching the cupboard's for any clue's as to what or who did this.

Tuffnut heard the other chest's and cupboard's being opened as he sat in the darkness of his cupboard.

"Where are you?" he heard the Thalmor say in a sweet creepy voice "Come out, come out, where ever you are"

"You cant hide forever" he heard 'Oh, Thor help me!' Tuffnut pleaded in his head, the creepy sweet voice was not helping him _not_ piss his pant's.

Ruffnut's heart bet faster and faster as she heard the Thalmor get closer and closer to her chest.

"You cant hide from me" she heard "Soon, very soon, I will find you and you will have to face the wrath of my magic"

'Of course, I get the wizard. Hiccup I swear if I get cought then I'm bringing you down with me. And Tuffnut' she thought.

Hiccup watched as the Thalmor searched the room.

"Hide all you want. Eventually I will find you, even if I have to tear this place apart" he heard the Thalmor say.

"Oh, no. I should have thought this bit through' Hiccup thought.

Tuffnut heard the guard stop out side his closet 'Oh, Thor!'

Ruffnut listened as the mage stopped in front of her chest 'Oh, no! Hiccup if I live through this I'm gonna kill you!'

Hiccup watched as the Thalmor's feet appeared at the end of the bed and stopped 'Uh, oh!'

Tuff heard the Thalmor's hand's slowly grasp the handle of the closet 'I pissed my pant's again!'

Ruff heard the mage grasp the handle of the chest 'Here it come's!'

Hiccup saw the Thalmor's knee's bend and an armored hand grab the cover's. 'Good bye, cruel world'

Just as the three Thalmor where about to find the three teen's there was a clang from down stair's.

"What was that?!" the Thalmor in the hall said.

The three Thalmor left and went back down stair's, thinking that who ever did this had some how gotten down stair's and was now destroying there.

Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Hiccup let out a breath they didn't know they where holding and peeked out there hiding place's.

When they where sure the coast was clear they came out of hiding.

They sneaked down stair's and when they saw the three Thalmor dead and the teen's standing in the middle of the room, they came up.

"What took you so long?" Astrid asked, crossing her arm's over her chest.

"Uh, I'll tell you later. Right now we got ta get going" Hiccup said.

They went out side, killed more Thalmor and did a lot of sneaking.

They soon found themselves in a torture chamber.

They searched inside a chest to find three red journal's.

One labeled: Delphine, the other: Ulfric Stormcloak and the last: Esbern.

Hiccup tool the book labeled: Esbern out the chest.

He flipped through the page's.

"Guy's, listen to this:

Esbern:

Status: Fugitive (Capture Only), Highest priority, Emissary Level Approval

Description: Male, Nord, Late 70s

Background: Esbern was one of the Blades loremasters prior to the First War Against the Empire. He was not a failed agent, but is believed to have been behind some of the most damaging operations carried out by the Blades during the pre-war year's, including the Falinesti incident and the breach of the Blue River Prison. His file had remained dormant for year's, and inexcusable error on the part of predecessor (who has been called to Alinor for punishment and reeducation), in-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's just take it and get out of here!" Snotlout said.

Just then two Thalmor guard's appeared at the balcony with... Malbore!

"Give up, spy. You have been caught red handed!" one said

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for stopping here, but my mum keep's calling me down stair's to have a family night.<strong>

**So I'll have a part 3: Escape from the Thalmor Embassy**

**Hope you've enjoyed and please review!**

**Bye!**


	13. Escape from the Thalmor Embassy

**Hello, Dragon Rider fan's!**

**Here it is! Chapter 13: Escape from the Thalmor Embassy**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Escape from the Thalmor Embassy<em>

Hiccup quickly grabbed the other teen's arm's and took the up against the wall under the balcony.

"Plan time. One of the Warrior's will go up there and lower them down here. Fishlegs, you'll go and find another way out of here, there's probably more Thalmor behind the door. The other two Warrior's will climb above the door leading down here and once the Thalmor's are under it, you attack. Me, Ruff and Tuff will rescue Malbore. Alright, go!" Hiccup whispered to them.

"Not it""Not it" Astrid and Heather said "No- ah come on!" Snotlout said.

Fishlegs sneaked along the wall and found a trap door.

He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Great" he sighed

Snotlout sneaked up the stair's and onto the balcony.

"You who! Over here!" he said.

"What the- hey you get over here!" one of the two Thalmor guard's said, spotting Snotlout.

The two soldier's lunged at Snotlout, who then ran back down the stair's, followed by the guard's.

When Snotlout passed through and the soldier's followed, Astrid and Heather jumped down from there perch above the door, and on top the Thalmor, knocking them out.

Hiccup, Ruff and Tuff had climbed up onto the balcony and got Malborn to safety.

"Alright, Fishlegs! Have you found a way out?" Hiccup asked

"Um, yes and no" Fishlegs replied walking up to them.

"I found a trap door but it's locked and probably lead's to no where"

Hiccup nodded "See if you can find any thing off the guard's. A key maybe" he said.

Astrid and Heather searched the guard's and Heather came up with a key.

The key unlocked the trap door, which lead through a tunnel.

The teen's and wood elf, jumped down the trap door and started down the tunnel.

The tunnel lead to a cavern.

They jumped down but where greeted by a roar.

The turned around to see a frost troll.

They quickly drew there weapon's and attacked.

Hiccup used his fus shout to knock the troll onto it's back, while Astrid chopped it's head off.

They went down a passage way and found themselves out side, in a snowy land scape.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to split path's" Malborn said to the teen's.

"Where will you go?" Hiccup asked "I dont know. I'll probably head to Windhelm. The Thalmor cant cross enemy territory and I dont work for the Thalmor any more. Good bye. Maybe one day we'll cross path's" he said

The teen's nodded "Hey Malborn!" Hiccup called out as Malborn began to leave. Malborn turned back to him "Thank you" Hiccup said. Malborn smiled at him then continued down the snowy trail.

And with that the teen's headed back to Riverwood.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 13 is finished!<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Next time:**

**Chapter 14: The other Blade**

"Esbern? He's Alive?!"

"Esbern's Alive?!... Who's Esbern?"

"We're looking for an old guy hiding out in the rat way"

"What are the Thalmor doing here?"

"I think I-""Say it and I'll sew your mouth shut!"

To Be Continued...


	14. The Other Blade

**Heeelllooo Reader's!**

**NightFury999 here! Bringing you chapter 14 of Tale of the Tongue's!**

**In this episode the teen's discover that Esbern is another Blade and go to Riften to find him and bring him back to Riverwood.**

**Can they find him through the maze of tunnel's? And what are the Thalmor doing here? Read to Find out!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: The Other Blade<em>

The teenager's entered Riverwood and went to the Sleeping Giant Inn.

They went to Delphine's secret room, and found her waiting for them.

"Ah, your back. What happened at the embassy?" she asked

"We got in, but the Thalmor dont have any thing to do about the dragon's reappearance. They think the Blades are behind it" Hiccup answered.

"And we found this. Something about a guy named Esbern" Heather said, handing Delphine the red book.

Delphine flipped through the page's and, slowly, a smile came upon her face "Esbern?He's Alive?!" she exclaimed

"Esbern's alive!?... Who's Esbern?" Tuffnut said, stupidly.

"Esbern was a Blade. He knew a lot about the dragon's and still does. According to this journal he's hiding out in Riften. Go to Riften and see if you can find Esbern. If you do and he won't trust you then tell him this: Remember the 30th of Frostfall" she said

"Alright, um, where's our dragon's" Astrid asked "There in the forest, where you guy's camp" Delphine informed.

The teen's nodded and left.

* * *

><p>The group of seven entered the city known as Riften.<p>

They walked through the street's and came to a market.

"Okay gang, see what you can get out these people and get some more food, arrow's and potion's, we're running low" Hiccup said.

The teen's split up, Ruffnut, Heather and Astrid in one group, Tuffnut and Snotlout in another, and Hiccup and Fishlegs in one.

* * *

><p>An hour pasted and the teen's meet up at the inn.<p>

"Hi, guy's. I got information about this Esbern guy" Tuffnut said "What is it?" Heather asked "This guy named Brynjolf or was it Bryn_golf_? Any way, he said that there's an old guy hiding out in the Rat Way. The sewer's under Riften" Tuffnut informed

"Alright, we'll rest for the night then we head to the Rat way. Good work, Tuffnut" Hiccup said

"Why, thank you my good man" Tuffnut thanked with a bow.

"What?" he asked, when he saw the other teen's staring at him, weirdly.

* * *

><p>The next morning the teen's headed down to the Rat Way.<p>

They walked down a tunnel and after walking into many trap's and crazy people and asking for direction's from the Thieves Guild they found themselves crouching as they watched the Thalmor.

"What are the Thalmor doing here?!" Heather asked.

"They must have figured Delphine would send us to get Esbern so went to get him first" Hiccup said.

"This look's like a job for the three thieves" Tuffnut said pulling out his bow.

"Uh, the three thieves?" Ruffnut asked.

"What? Whats rouge with it?" Tuffnut asked.

"Guy's, not now! Tuffnut you go and take out that guard with your bow, Ruffnut you do the same with the other. I'll sneak up behind the mage and stab him" Hiccup said.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded.

They went closer to the ledge and shot there arrow's, hitting there target's.

The mage turned around as the two guards fell dead, but that was a bad move as Hiccup stabbed him in the back, killing him.

They went through more passage way's and killed more Thalmor.

They came to a room.

There was a female voice coming from one of the locked door's.

Hiccup unlocked it and found a women in rag's with her back to him saying thing's like "Book: yes, gem: yes-"

Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, are you okay?"

Bad move.

The women shot up, turned around and started screaming "Please, please! Don't kill me!" she plodded and ran out the room, and started running all over the place.

Hiccup stepped in front of her and she grabbed him and started screaming in his face.

Her scream's where cut short as an axe stabbed her back.

The women fell down dead.

Astrid took her axe out the women's back.

"I think-""Say it and I'll sew your mouth shut!"' Heather interrupted Tuffnut's sentence.

The group walked up the stair's and came to a heavily locked door.

Hiccup knocked.

"W-who's there?" came a male voice from inside.

"um, hi. Are you Esbern?" Hiccup asked.

"Who are you?" the voice asked

"I'm Hiccup with my friend's, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout. We're the Dragonborn's. Delphine sent us to come and get you" Hiccup answered "She said: Remember the 30th of Frostfall"

A moment of Silence.

The teen's heard the door unlocking.

The door opened to reveal an old man.

"So, you really are the Dragonborn's" he said

"Alright, I'll go with you. Just let me get a thew thing's first" he said.

He went back into the room and took something's out a chest, then went back to the teen's.

After escaping the Thalmor's and getting out of Riften, they headed to Riverwood.

They meet up with Delphine and after some word's being said, they where of to a place called...

Sky Heaven Temple

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!<strong>

**Next Chapter: (I dont know what to call it yet, you can help me out with that)**

**Read ya soon!**

** and check out my dragon test!**


	15. Sky Heaven Temple and The Elder Scroll

**Heeelllloooo Fan's of HTTYD!**

**Here is chapter 15: Sky Heaven Temple and The Elder Scroll!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: Sky Heaven Temple and The Elder Scroll<em>

The teen's climbed onto there dragon's back's, Delphine with Fishlegs and Esbern with Hiccup.

"These are some interesting dragon's. I've never seen let alone heard of a Night Fury" Esbern said.

They flew to Sky Heaven Temple.

Once there they landed at the out skirt's of a Forsworn camp.

"Alright, plan time: Astrid and Heather, you two take the east side of the camp, Fishlegs and Esbern, you two take the west, me and the twin's will take the north, and Snotlout and Delphine will take the south. Okay, go!" Hiccup said.

They split up and soon the Forsworn camp was in flame's.

They entered a cave that, according to Esbern, will lead them to the Sky Heaven Temple.

When they got there they came across a puzzle.

Hiccup looked around and found some spot's of the room with weird symbol's on it.

He turned the stone's to that symbol and the stone bridge opened, allowing them excess to the next chamber.

They crossed the bridge and went through a dirt tunnel covered in spider web's.

The group them came to a room, with stone slabs with symbol's on it on the floor, and at the end, a hole in the wall with a chain hanging under it.

Snotlout, being as dumb as always, stepped forward, but, luckily, was stopped by Astrid.

"Are you an idiot? Oh, wait never mind, you are" she said "What?" Snotlout asked, confused.

"Snotlout, if you step on the rogue stone slab, a boulder or fireball will come out that hole and kill you" Hiccup explained.

"Oh, I knew that" Snoutlout said, Hiccup rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey there's that symbol again" Heather pointed out.

And indeed there was, in fact there was a hole trail of them leading to a tunnel on the other side of the room

"Maybe if we stand on these one's we'll be safe" Hiccup said.

"Yes, and that also mean's the dragon's have to wait out side. _Again_" Heather pointed out.

The dragon's cowed sadly.

It was true. The dragon's where to big to step on one slab of rock, and the roof was to low for them to fly over.

Hiccup nodded to them and they turned around towards the exit.

Spout, being _way_ smaller than the other dragon's , just took perch on Heather's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll go first" Hiccup said, taking the a step onto the first slab with that symbol.

When nothing happened he took another. And another. And another. Tell finally coming to the cave entrance.

The others did the same.

They continued down more tunnel's tell finally coming to a large room.

In the center was a swirl and at the end was a giant head.

"The only way to open the passage is for the Dragonborn to offer some of his or her blood into the swirl" Esbern explained

"I'll do it" Hiccup said stepping forward.

"No Hic-" "It's olay Astrid. I'm the leader after all" Hiccup cut her off.

"Who say's _your_ the leader?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Esbern and Delphine all raised there hand's.

Snotlout huffed and crossed his arm's.

Hiccup walked towards the swirl that will soon hold a drop of his blood.

He knelled down and drew his dagger. Hiccup placed the tip of his dagger onto the palm of his right hand (As to not effect his dagger handling) and cut a gash, just deep enough to draw some blood.

He poured his blood onto the swirl and the head at the end of the room, started lifting itself to revival a staircase.

Hiccup stood up and sheltered his dagger.

Astrid walked over to him and took out a roll of bandage's.

"So it wont get infected" she explained as she rapped the bandage's round his ingured hand.

The group then headed up the stair case.

* * *

><p>They came to a door and behind it was more stair's.<p>

They took out there torch's and continued up the staircase.

The group of nine than came to a large room.

As they walked towards a wall covered in pitcher's that none of the teen's could read, Esbern and Delphine light the fire pit's at each side of the wall with there torch's.

"This is Alduin's Wall" Esbern said "It say's of a shout that can knock a dragon ouy the sky. You must learn this shout to even have a _chance _to defeat Alduin"

"*Sigh* I guess we have no choice. You kid's must ask the Greybeard's about this shout" Delphine said

The teen's nodded and left.

* * *

><p>The Tongue's came up to the door's of High Hrothgar.<p>

Once in they went to find Master Arngeir.

They found him in the quarter's siting in a chair eating a piece of bread.

"How can I help you, Tongue's?" he asked

"What can you tell us about a shout that can knock a dragon out the sky?" Fishlegs asked

"Where did you hear of that? Who have you been talking to?" Arngeir demanded.

"Um, the Blade's" Astrid answered.

"I was hoping you wouldn't meet them" Arngeir sighed

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Hiccup asked, confused

"The Blade's claim that they serve the Dragonborn, but they do not! They are just using you" Arngeir explained.

"The Blade's are helping us! We're not there puppet!" Astrid exclaimed

"I am sorry. I did not mean to anger you Dragongborn Astrid" Arngeir apologized.

"The shout you seek is called Dragonrend" Arngeir explained

"Can you teach us it?" Hiccup asked

"No. I can not teach you. Because I do not know it" Arngeir replied "Out master, Paarthunax, might be able to teach you"

"Who?" Tuffnut asked

"Paarthunax, is our master. He speaks to us only rarely, and lives at the peak of the Throat of the World" he explained

"How do we get there?" Astrid asked

"Come we shall teach you a shout that will open the path to Paarthunax" with that he and the other Greybeard's got up and went into the court yard.

They walked to the other end at the bottom of a staircase leading to a path, blocked by a strong wind.

"We shall now teach you Lok, which mean's: Sky" Arngeir said.

One of the Greybeard's wrought the word in the unknown writing.

Once it entered the six dovakiin's, they got a dragon soul of that greybeard.

"Now: Vah: Spring" they did it again.

"And last: Koor: Summer" they did that one.

"Now, go up to the gate and use this shout. It'll clear the way, but only for a short time" Arngeir said.

The seven teen's and dragon's headed up the step's and stopped out side the gate.

They took a deep breath and did the thu'um at the same time.

The force of the clear skies shout knocked them back, but they quickly recovered.

The path was now cleared.

They took one last look at the Greybeards before heading up the path, unable to fly thanks to the strong wind's.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour to get to the top of the mountain, getting held back by ice wreath's and having to use the clear skies shout every now and again.<p>

And now, after a long, painful walk, they found themselves panting at the top of the mountain.

A dragon flew over there head's and landed in front of the teen's and dragon's.

"Greeting's, I am Paarthunax" the dragon greeted.

The teen's stared, open mouthed.

Tuffnut broke the silence.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Your _Paarthunax? The leader of the Greybeards?" he asked

"That I am" Paarthunax said "And who are you? What brings you to my, strunmah, my mountain?"

"Um, we are the Tongue's. We've come to learn the Dragonrend shout" Hiccup explained, stepping forward.

"Ah, so you are the legendary Dragonborns. We shall see" Paarthunax then turned away from them and walked over to a wall with that ancient writing.

He breathed fire on it, making one of the word's glow red.

"Go, the thu'um call's for you" he said.

The teen's walked up to the wall and the shout entered them, then Paarthunax gave them a dragon soul.

"Now, use your thu'um on me" he commanded.

The dovakiin's did what was ordered and they breathed fire at Paarthunax.

They stared opened mouthed at what they just did.

"Ah, yes. I taste the dragon blood with in you" Paarthunax said.

"So, can you teach us the Dragonrend shout?" Astrid asked.

"Can _I _teach you? No. But why not learn the shout from those who created it" Paarthunax said

"Um, but aren't they like dead or something?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes, yes. But you can look into the past, with the help of the, Kel, the elder scroll" Paathunax explained

"The Elder Scroll?" Hiccup asked

"Yes, go and find where one still lies" Paarthunax said

"We could ask Esbern about them" Fishlegs suggested.

The teen's nodded and left.

* * *

><p>They flew back to The Sky Heaven temple and landed on a balcony, when they saw Esbern and Delphine there.<p>

"Esbern" Hiccup called out

"Yes?" he asked

"Do you know where to find an Elder Scroll?" Astrid asked

"An Elder Scroll? I do not. But you should go to the College of Winterhold. Maybe they can help you" Esbern said

"Thanks" Heather thanked and they flew off to Winterhold.

* * *

><p>When they reached Winterhold they left there dragons hidden in the wood's.<p>

At the end of the, small freezing cold, half burned down town, was a giant stone bridge leading to a giant stone building.

The College of Winterhold.

The teen's walked up to the bridge but where stopped by a female high elf in purple robe's.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"We'd like to get into the college" Hiccup explained

"No can do. If your a mage wishing to attend the college than you may enter" Fishlegs gave high pitched squek

"You mean, this is a school of witchcraft?!" he asked, excitedly.

"Well, ya. Every one knows that" she said

"Can I join?!" he asked "Are you a mage in training?" the high elf asked

"Yes! Yes I am!" Fishlegs said

"Alright then. Follow me" she lead the teen's down the bridge, using magic to open the locked gate's.

"Go talk to the headmaster's assistance. She'll fill you in" the high elf mage explained, then walked away.

Fishlegs talked to the headmasters assistance and she gave him his room key and a map of the school.

Class wouldn't start for Fishlegs until next year, since it was the ending of autumn, but Fishlegs was aloud to explore the college with his friend's.

Just then the teen's realized how long they've been gone. They had come to Skyrim at the begging of _summer_!

Berk is probably worried sick! Stoick had said that they had to return by the end of summer, so they could continue there job's as dragon trainer's!

They where pulled from there thought's when Heather started waving her hand in front of there face's.

"Hello? Any body home? We need to get going and find that elder scroll" she said

"Oh! Ya, right. Let's get going" Hiccup said.

The teen's entered the college and followed the map to the library.

Once there they talked to the orc at the desk "Can I help you?" he asked

"We're looking for an elder scroll. So you have one here?" Hiccup asked

"Do you think that even if I _did_ have an elder scroll I'd let you see it? It would be kept under the highest security. The greatest thief in the world wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on it" he said the last part darkly.

"What about the Dragonborn?" Astrid asked

"What? Wait are you the one's the Greybeard's where calling?" he asked. The teen's nodded. "I'll bring you every thing we have on them. But it's not much. Mostly lie's" with that he got up and took a green and red book from a shelf and placed them on the counter.

The teen's took them and sat at a table.

Hiccup opend the red one, the other teen's crowding around behind him.

When it had nothing of interest, he turned to the next one.

Now that one caught there eye.

Hiccup took the book back to the orc.

"Excuse me, sir. But what dose this mean?" Hiccup asked handing the book to the librarian.

He looked through the page's then turned back to the teen's.

"Ah, this one was wrought by an old friend of mine. His name was Septimus Signus. Last I saw him, he was heading south, out to sea. Said he was leaving to study more about the scroll's. Haven't heard from him since" he explained

"Thank you, sir" Hiccup thanked and with that they left.

* * *

><p>They teen's flew over the icy sea and found a small row boat docked by a trap door.<p>

They left there dragon's (But Spout) out side since they where, yet again, to big.

They walked down the icy tunnel and came to a small room.

In the room there was a man in blue robe's.

The seven teen's and one dragon walked up to him.

"Excuse me are you Septimus Signus?" Hiccup asked

"That is what I believe my name to be" the man said

"Okay, can you tell us the location of the Elder Scroll?"

After a bunch of confusion from Septimus, he gave them a lexion and told them that the location was in a dwemer ruin.

He marked it on there map and the teen's thanked him and left.

Once outside Snotlout spoke up.

"What a lunatic. I barely understood what he was saying!" he exclaimed

"Ya, well at least we know where the scroll is" Hiccup said

"Ya, and yet again we have to leave the dragon's behind and go into some off limit ruin, with giant spider's and weird creepy thing's" Astrid said.

"Ya, we probably should get dipper's for Tuffnut" Heather said, pointing at Tuffnut with her thumb.

"Hey!" Tuffnut said.

The teenager's than flew off, heading towards the ancient and dangerous Dwemer Ruin.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**I was planing on just making them discover Sky Heaven Temple but I was enjoying writing to much! **

**Next Time: **

**Chapter 16: The Dangers of the Dwemer Ruins**

**Please Review!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	16. The Dangers of the Dwemer Ruins

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 16!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: The Dangers of the Dwemer Ruins<em>

The Tongue's landed at the entrance to the Dwemer Ruins.

"Okay, you guy's go wait up there, where that burned down camp is and we'll be back soon... maybe" Hiccup said.

The dragon's then flew away, hoping that this wont be the last time they see there rider's.

The seven teen's entered the ice cave.

They walked down the icy tunnel's and at one point found a dead kajiit in there blood covered camp.

They moved on.

After a while of walking and killing machine's, falmor, and giant spider's, with the occasional 'I think I pissed my pants' from Tuffnut and Ruffnut ending up punching him, shutting him up.

Hiccup and the others (bar Tuffnut) gave her a thankful look.

They continued on deeper and deeper into the ruin.

They came across a large room filled with falmor.

The teen's killed them and pulled the lever opening the gate.

They walked up the stone stair's and when they got to the top, quickly crouched down when they head voice's.

They looked past the golden metal to see a nord and a redguard fighting.

The nord was saying that they should turn back but the redguard said that he just wanted the treasure for himself.

They began fighting and the redguard killed the nord and that's when she spotted the teen's.

She attacked.

The teen's ended up killing her.

The pulled the lever and the golden metal object opened up to reveal a set of stair's.

The teen's went down the stair's and came out into a world they had never even dreamed of.

The roof looked like it was made of water, the place was lite with blue glowing mushroom's and there where a bunch of tower's and building's.

"Wooow, it's like we're under water!" Heather exclaimed as she and the others stared in awe.

After killing some more falmor and giant bug thing's they came to a tower.

The Tongue's entered the tower and the elevator.

They came to a room with a giant golden ball with blue giant gem's in the middle and a staircase leading up.

The teenager's walked up the golden step's and came to the top.

Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, and Snotlout looked around the main level while the twin's went up to the control panel with out any one noticing.

There where six blue gem-like button's five concealed.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared in confusion at them.

Tuffnut then started pushing the only button.

The mirror's above the ball started moving.

The teen's that where still below stared at the mirror's in shock, still not seeing the twins at the controls.

Tuffnut continued pressing the button and then the one next to it opened.

The twin's stared at the other button in shock and started pushing it.

Then the other, the another, then another and then the last.

As Tuffnut continued to push the last button, a blue case came down from with in the mirror's and opened to reveal...

The Elder Scroll.

"I did it!" Tuffnut exclaimed raising his hand's in the air.

The other teen's then looked behind them to see the twins at the control panels.

"Great job, Tuffnut!" Hiccup exclaimed

He then walked up to the scroll and slowly took it.

He placed it carefully in his satchel and the teen's headed out the door.

They came out at the burned down camp.

There dragon's spotted them with in the bars that could only be opened from the inside and jumped to there feet.

Hiccup pulled the lever and the golden bar door's swung open.

The Tongue's climbed onto there dragons back's and they flew off, back to the Throat of the World.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun!<strong>

**2 chapters in 1 day!**

**Next time:**

**Chapter 17: The Battle at the Throat of the World**

**Please Review! **

**NightFury999 out!**


	17. The Battle at the Throat of the World

**And I'm Back!**

**I'm gonna do some more of these chapters before continuing The Dragon Test. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: The Battle at the Throat of the World<em>

The seven teenager's and dragon's landed at the Throat of the World, now able to fly up while there rider's did their clear skies thu'um from top there back's.

Hiccup lead the other teen's over to where Paarthunax was seated on top a cliff edge.

"Ah, you have it. Now, go to the time wound and read the elder scroll"

There was a red misty thing over by the wall of unknown words.

The Time Wound.

Hiccup stepped into the red mist, soon followed by the others.

He took the scroll, and waited for the others to crowed round behind him, looking over his shoulder's readying for any thing.

For there is no telling what will come out the scroll.

Hiccup took a deep breath, before holding the scroll up and opening it.

The Tongue's where then surrounded by red and there dragon's and Paarthunax, where gone.

A different dragon landed in front of them and a young man with brown dirty hair and wearing steel armor ran up to it, a steel war hammer in hand.

The dragon started speaking to the human and ending with a:

"-But I honor your courage, die now in vain"

The man and dragon fought.

A young women with blonde hair, war paint, war axe and steel plate armor, ran up to them and jumped onto the dragons head.

She started hitting it with her axe and the dragon laid dead.

She jumped off the dead dragon and turned to the man.

"A glorias day, is it not?" she said

After some talking an old man in greybeard robes and long wight beard came up to them.

He revealed the Elder Scroll and they agreed to use it only if they have to.

"Alduin approaches!" the female announced.

Just then Alduin landed on the unknown word wall and gazed down at them.

After some word's where said they attacked.

Alduin flew to the sky but was brought back down when the man and women shouted a thu'um at him.

Alduin, now stuck on land, bit the female, killing her.

He threw her aside, then turned to the others.

"He's to strong! Quickly! Use the scroll!" the man said.

The old man lifted the scroll in the air and said some word's.

Alduin then vanished and as did the vision.

The teens found themselves back in the present.

They heard a roar and Alduin attacked.

"Quick, Dragonborn's! Use Dragonrend if you know it!" Paarthunax said, taking to the sky.

Hiccup was the first to shout at Alduin.

The black dragon was forced to come down.

There dragon's attacked him with claws and fire, while the teen's attacked with arrow's, fire and frost, axe blade's, mace spike's and spear tip's.

Alduin soon took to the sky's again but was stopped by Astrid shouting her thu'um at him and he came crashing down.

They did this a couple more time's tell finnaly Alduin stopped.

"You have grown strong. But, I can not be defeated by you or any one else and not here" Alduin said and then took off.

Paarthunax landed before the teen's.

"Well done, dovakiins. Alduin will think twice before returning after this victory" he said

"We need to find out where Alduin went. We have to strike him while he's still weak" Hiccup said

"Yes, you could ask one of his alleys, but it will be difficult to convince them to betray him" Paarthunax said

"How do we do that?" Astrid asked

"The castle of Wightrun, Dragonreach. Was once used to hold a captive dragon. I used to visit him, he had gone crazed by loneliness" he answered

"Wait, Dragonsreach was once used to hold a _dragon_?" Heather asked

"Yes. Go to the Jarl of Wightrun and see if he will let you use his old dragon trap" Paarthunax said

The Tongues nodded and jumped into there dragon's saddle's and flew off to Wightrun

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry I couldn't remember what they had said in the vision and I couldn't find out on the internet. <strong>

**Next time:**

**Chapter 18: The Call for Peace**

**Read ya later and please, please, ****_please_****, review and tell me what you think.**

**NightFury999 out!**


	18. The Call for Peace

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Here's chapter 18: The Call For Peace!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: The Call For Peace<em>

The teen's landed their dragons out side of Dragonsreach.

They entered the castle and walked up to the Jarl of Wightrun.

"Jarl Bulgruf" Hiccup said, getting his attention.

"Ah, my Than's. What can I do for you?" he asked

"We need your help to trap a dragon in your palace" Astrid explained

"Uh, I must have miss heard you, I thought you said you wanted to trap a _dragon _in my palace" Balgruf said, unesay

"We wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" Heather said

"I'm sorry, Tongue's. But with the war going on, I can not help you" the Jarl said

"Well I think they should just quiet down! at least until Alduin's dealt with!" Snotlout said

"Wait, that's it! Jarl Balgruf, what if we got an arrange of peace? At least until we've dealt with Alduin, would you help us then?" Hiccup asked, hopefully.

"If you could get them to stop this war, even for only an limited time, I would help you. But, you might have some more trouble with the others. And where would we arrange the peace?" Balgruf asked

"We could ask the Greybeards to use High Hrothgar" Fishlegs suggested

"Great idea, Fishlegs. Okay, we'll ask the Greybeards and then we'll go convince the others" Hiccup said "I'll send Spout with a letter saying if the peace will be sorted at High Hrothgar or some place else" Heather said

Balgruf nodded and the teens headed back to High Hrothgar

* * *

><p>The seven teenagers entered through the doors of the Greybeard sanctuary.<p>

"Angeir, could we use High Hrothgar to sort out a peace treaty with the war?" Hiccup asked

"The Greybeards have never taken part in the war and never will" Arngeir said

"But, we _need _to make peace, if we do that we can find out where Alduin went and finish him" Astrid said

Arngeir sighed "I supposes we don't have much choice. Alright, Tongues. Let's just hope this works"

"Thank you" Hiccup said

They went back out to get Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullias to agree.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had them split into three's.<p>

Astrid, Heather and Snotlout and Hiccup, Fishlegs and the Twins.

Snotlout looked at the two girl's in the Deadly Nadder with a giant smirk on his face.

"What? What is it?" Astrid asked

"Oh, I was just wondering why you two chose me to go to Whirlhelm with" he said

"It's _Wind_helm, not _Whirlhelm" _Heather corrected "And Hiccup had first pick and second pick. I'd rather take the twins if I had a choice" Astrid added, with an nod from Heather.

"But, you didn't" Snotlout said "Ya, because we couldn't" Astrid said

"Besides, I already have my eye on someone" Heather and Astrid said at the same time, making them look at each other in surprise.

"Wait! What!? Who would you rather have than me?" Snotlout asked

"Tuffnut" Heather said, just enough for Astrid ans Snotlout to hear

"Tuffnut?!" they said at the same time

Heather went bright red

"Well, what about you Astrid?" Snotlout said

"Hiccup" Astrid said

"Hiccup?! You chose that scrawny little runt over this?!" Snotlout said, gesturing to himslef

"Yup" Astrid said

Snotlout huffed and crossed his arms.

After a while they where able to convince the Jarl of Windhelm to accept the peace treaty and the same happening with Hiccup and Heather sent word to the Jarl of Wightrun.

They flew back to High Hrothgar

* * *

><p>At the negotiation table, the teens sat at the end, there chairs squished together.<p>

After much arguments, they had finnaly come to peace.

And now, it was time to capture Odaviing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long and the shortness!<strong>

**Please review!**

**See you next time!**


	19. The Capturing of Odaviin

**And here is chapter 19: The Capturing of Odaviin!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: The Capturing of Odaviin<em>

Paarthnax had showed the dragon bloods the shout to call this 'Odaviing',

And here they found themselves, at the balcony of Dragonsreach, readying for the capturing of Odaviing.

"Okay lets go through the plan again: Astrid will use her Dragonrend shout on him, then she and Fishlegs will make sure it doesn't get back in the air, by using the shout whenever the other one wears off, Snotlout will make sure it stay's on me and I'll lower it over to the trap, that will then be activated by the twin's when Heather gives the signal" Hiccup explained

"Okay, let's do this!" they got into possession.

Hiccup stood at the edge of the balcony and did the dragon call thu-um.

**"ODA-VI-IN!" **

There was a roar and a bronze colored dragon flew towards them.

When it was above the balcony, Astrid used her thu'um ti bring the dragon to the ground, Hiccup lowered the dragon over to the trap.

Heather let out a howl.

The signal.

The twin's let the trap lose and it hit it's target.

Odaviin had been captured.

The teens walked up to the beast's head.

After saying some things, Odaviin agreed to help them find Alduin.

"I'm afraid that your dragons will have to be left behind, only our type of dragon and human can enter the ruin" Odaviin said

The teen's agreed and they left there dragons on the balcony, they said good byes as they flew away on the back of Odaviing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know <strong>**_super _****short but hopefully the next one will be a ****_lot _****longer. **

**Please Review!**


	20. The Finnal Battle

**And here is chapter 20!**

**The Finale Battle!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20: The Finale Battle<em>

Odaviin landed in the ruins and the teens jumped off.

"Good luck, Tongues. I will be waiting here, and will serve who ever comes out that door alive" he said

"Thank you, Odaviin" Hiccup said

"Okay, gang. We're gonna use sneak, they will be Dragur's here and a _lot_. We need to keep a low profile" the teens nodded and they got into there sneaking line.

Hiccup in the front, then Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout then Fishlegs.

They sneaked past some dragur and dragons and went into the ruin.

The group of seven sneaked pasted the Dragur and only killing when spotted or are being blocked by the enemy.

They walked down a tunnel and half way threw killed some frostbite spiders.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to say, you know what, but a glare from Heather stopped him.

They did some puzzle's tell finnaly they came to the portal to Sovengard.

A dragon mage appeared and they needed it's staff to open the portal.

Astrid, Heather and Snotlout charged as it started shooting lightning out its staff.

Fishlegs used fire and ice, while Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Hiccup shot arrow after arrow at it.

The dragon mage soon fell dead and they opened the portal.

The Seven Teens entered through it and on the other side, was Sovengard.

They walked down the misty path's and saw a soul get snatched by Alduin's claws.

"I pissed my pants" Tuffnut squeaked, making every one roll there eye's.

They soon came to the Hall of Valor.

The Tongues where about to cross the skeleton plate bridge when they where stopped by a man bigger than Hiccup's farther.

And that's saying something.

"Who goes there?" he says

"Um, we're the Tongues, we've come to finish Alduin" Hiccup explained

"You? A chubby mage, a smug warrior, two beautiful warriors, twin thief's that never stop fighting and a runt that clam's to be under the Thief Stone?... yup, go right in side" he said

The teenagers walk across the bridge made of bone and came to the Hall of Valor.

They found the other three Dragonborn's and they went back across the bridge, readying for the final fight.

"Every one, use Clear Skies!"

With all their power combined they where able to vanquish the mist with three blows.

Alduin came and the battle started.

They used Dragonrend and had to keep running every where to avoid being hit by flaming boulders.

Astrid jumped on Alduin's back, but he threw her off, and she hit the dragon bridge, and was knocked unconscious, the giant man, what ever his name is, took her over to a safer place as the others continued to fight.

Alduin knocked both twins away, then Snotlout, then Fishlegs, then Heather and then the other three.

Leaving only Hiccup, with five arrow's left and a small dagger.

**"You can not win. Give in now, and I will make your death fast and painless" **Alduin said

Hiccup looked around at his hurt friend's, he knows Alduin is right, but if he gives in and lets Alduin kill him... they will be next.

Hiccup's not dumb, and never has been, if he dies now, every one, his dad, Astrid, Gobber, Toothless, _every one _he ever loved will die. And he cant let that happen, not with out a fight.

He took an arrow out his quiver and loaded his bow.

**"As you wish"** Alduin snarled

he charged and Hiccup shot his arrow, hitting his target.

The Eye.

Alduin roared in pain.

Hiccup took his chance and shoot another arrow in his one goof eye.

Blinding him.

Another howl of pain.

Hiccup shoot's his remaining arrow's in Alduin's neck, weakening him.

Hiccup unleashed his dagger.

He need's a weak spot.

_Now_.

It's as if the god's had answered him as he spotted a weak spot, just under his chin.

Hiccup run's up to Alduin and jump's onto his neck.

The now conscious others, still to weak to fight, gasped in horror.

"Hiccup! What are you doing!? You need to run!" Astrid said

"I'm not going down with out a fight!" Hiccup yelled back

He held on to Alduin as he shook violently trying to throw Hiccup off.

But he held on.

Hiccup raised his dagger, still being flung side to side, but refusing to let go.

Hiccup lodged his dagger into Alduins neck, hitting the weak spot.

Hiccup pull's his now blood covered dagger out and jump's off.

Alduin start's roaring in fury, then he explodes, his scales burst off and come back as Alduin burst into flame.

It's finished.

The World-Eater is gone, for good.

Hiccup then collapse's and fall's unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hiccup wakes, with a head pounding.<p>

He groaned and sat up.

He was in a room.

In a double bed.

It looked like he was in a castle guest room.

The door was flung opened and Astrid and the others came rushing in.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed and she kissed him.

When they pulled away, Hiccup smiled at her, blushing a little.

"What happened?" he asked

"When you killed Alduin and fell unconscious, we where sent to The Throat of the World. Paarthunax flew us back to Wightrun and we took you to a healer, you've been asleep for about a day and a half" Heather explained

Hiccup nodded.

Suddenly, Toothless came out of no where and jumped on Hiccup and started liking him.

"Ah! Toothless!" Hiccup said, trying to get the over joyed dragon off him, so he could wipe off the drool.

Toothless got off his rider, and Hiccup started wiping dragon drool of his face with his sleeve, but still grinning.

"Um, guy's... how long have we been away?" Hiccup suddenly asked

"ummm... a year" Fishlegs said

"Oh, shit, my dad's gonna kill us" Hiccup sighed

"Eh, all well. Then we can tell him about our adventure, and we can just do one of out thu'ums to prove it" Astrid said

The teen's nodded in agreement

* * *

><p>They had stayed for another week, all of Skyrim was in big celebration.<p>

But, that week soon pasted and it was time for them to return to Berk.

"We'll come and visit, soon!" Heather shouted out as they took to the air on the back of their dragons (Heather with Astrid as always)

And with that they flew away, heading back home.

* * *

><p>Stoick had been worrying his beard off when the teens didn't return after the summer holiday's, and as the months pasted he just got more and more so.<p>

Last week they had presumed they where did, but Stoick had said to search for one more week.

But all they found was the remains of Toothless's tail fin and the teen's funeral was in three day's.

Stoick was sadly walking through the village when he heard it.

"It's them! The Dragon Riders have returned! There alive!"

Stoick ran to the middle of town, and saw what he feared he would never see again.

Hiccup.

Alive and Breathing.

Stoick picked up his son, and hugged him.

"Hi, dad" Hiccup chocked out

"Where have you been?!" Stoick asked placing his son back down

"Um, we'll explain in the Great Hall. It's a long story.

The teens had told them about there adventure and showed them there shout's

And it sure was one to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm finished!<strong>

**Now, I've been thinking about this for a while and this is a sequel when all seven teen's go to Hogwarts. **

**Tell me if I should do it or not!**

**Good Bye!**


	21. The Song

FIGHT

Hiccup

Who knew a storm, made by the mighty Thor, could lead to all of this

Giant cat's and lizard's with mouth's that speak words

Men in robe's with hand's that shot flame

Walking dead, Saber cat's, and mighty troll's

All in one place(long)

And now we have been summoned by the legendary Greybeard's

To learn about... the thu'um

Astrid

We shall delve into the danger's of Skyrim's ancient ruin's

Searching for the treasure that it hold's

As we learn to use our thu'um,

That lead's to Alduin's doom

We shall fight tell the end of our live's

With a sword in hand and blood on my shield,

We shall fight tell the end of time

As the Blade's lead us on, we shall fight

Fishlegs

For we must complete, the prophecy of Alduin

And with my friend's by my side,

I shall fight tell the end of time

The knowledge that we seak

From the legendary Elder Scroll

Lies deep in the dangers of the Dwemer Ruin

We shall fight,

We shall fight,

We shall fight(Long),

Tell the end of out live's

Heather

I may not be Dovakiin

But, I shall fight

Tell the end of my life

To make every thing better

As Alduin grows stronger,

As do we

We shall fight,

We shall fight,

Tell the end of our live's

We shall not give in

For Alduin deserves

To Die...

Snotlout

I shall fight, or I shall die

Which ever one it is, Alduin must fall

No matter what it take's

I shall fight,

I shall fight,

I shall fight(Long)

I shall never give in for I am

Dragonborn

Dovakiin,

Dovakiin

We must kill Alduin,

Kill Alduin...

Ruffnut and Tuffnut

We must fight,

We must fight,

Tell the end of our lives

The destruction the chaos,

It's so beautiful

We must fight,

We must fight,

I keep pissing my pant's (Tuffnut)

And by doing that you made Heather

Threaten you with a needle and thread(Ruffnut)

We must fight,

We must fight,

Tell Alduin fall's(Long)

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of my song? <strong>

**I'm not sure but I _might _make the D.L.C. sequel, and if I do, what one should I do?  
><strong>

**The one where you adopt a child and build a house or the one with the Dawn Guard and Vampire's**

**Please tell me what you think of this!**


End file.
